


Princess of Fates - Year 7

by haruhiifowl



Series: The Nora Saga [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 40,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: 🥀The Nora Saga - Book 4🥀Horocrux: an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of their soul in order to become immortal.That's what Nora is - the final Horocrux in Voldemort's plan to be truly immortal and to take over the Wizarding World. Snape has taken over Hogwarts while Nora must keep quiet about her trips to help Harry find and destroy the rest of the Horocruxes.However as Horocrux is destroyed, Nora starts to feel herself grow colder and forgetting about those who love her the most, including her husband, Draco Malfoy.  And slowly she starts to feel not like herself but that of the Dark Lord. Their souls fated to be one forever.When she can't remember who she is, will you?The Final Installment of The Nora Saga
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Nora Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965373
Comments: 37
Kudos: 15





	1. author's note

Hello lovelies ^^ Thank you for taking the time to read through my first book series, The Nora Series. I've spent a lot of time going back and forth, editing, erasing, and trying to make it as enjoyable as can be for you! Nora has been a character that I've grown super fond off and I'm so glad that you're here for the final installment of her story. 

Princess of Fates is based off of the 7th year during Hogwarts. I've changed most of the events that have happened per the book and movie. I hope this doesn't offend anyone :( 

I do not own any of the original characters made by J.K.Rowling. I only own my original characters (Nora, Viola, Ryan, Dylan, etc). They're my babies T_T

Anyways, lets get into it :) Sit back, relax, get a cup of hot coco, and enjoy Princess of Fates - Year 7!


	2. All Grown Up

**a/n: this chapter contains death that may be disturbing to some. please read at your discretion!**

"Sniveling fool, don't lie to me." Snape sneered, his wand pointed rigidly into the man's throat as he cowered underneath him. I eyed the cowardly man as he raised his hands in surrender. Tears streaked down his dirty cheeks as his eyes darted between Snape and I.

"I..I swear! On my life! Please..please don't hurt me.."

"Are you sure this is him, Professor?" I wrinkled my nose, my arms crossed over my chest. Snape was silent as he looked the man up and down.

"No doubt. Mundungus Fletcher. A member of the Order." Snape pressed his wand harder into Fletcher's neck as he glanced at me. His dark eyes were unreadable in the shadows of the alleyway as I smiled slightly at Snape.

"Your secrets are safe with me." I turned away, walking down the alley as I heard Snape whisper to Fletcher. I kicked a pebble into a nearby trash can hearing cats scurry away. I looked up at the clear sky, seeing clouds slowly cover the bright full moon. It reminded me of the night Snape revealed everything to me.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

I had found out that Snape was actually a dear friend to Dumbledore and that he was asked to kill him and not to have Draco do it. He was acting as a double spy for Dumbledore by also pretending to be a Death Eater. I had also found out that he had protected Harry this entire time since he was in love with his mother since they were children. I had been surprised that he had even told me these things since I was a Horocrux but Snape trusted my ability to block Voldemort out of my thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder hearing a slight scuffle as I saw Snape release Fletcher watching him scurry away in the moonlight. Snape had wanted to hunt Fletcher down to place a Confundus Charm on him to protect Harry from the impending attack. I turned to Snape looking around him to see Mundungus had apparated quickly.

"You think he got it?" I asked as Snape let out a slow breath.

"He's a fool. He'll be fine." I snorted as he walked past me while I followed after him. "Come, we're late." We apparated out of the alleyway before appearing in front of the Malfoy Manor. A large iron gate blocked our entry as Snape whipped his arm up, disarming the spell that was blocking passage as the both of us walked through it. We walked up the pathway to the Manor stepping quietly through the dark, silent home. We walked up the stairs, slowing near the top as the large dining room doors opened for us. The fireplace lit up the entire room seeing everyone who sat at the large table look at something. My eyes widened slightly seeing the sight before me, Snape's body frozen in place.

Professor Burbage was suspended in the air, upside down, above the dining room table. Her clothes were tattered, hair matted, and bruises all over her face and arms.

"S..Severus.." she whispered out, her eyes wide with tears. I felt my blood go cold as her eyes met mine. "N..Nora..?" Professor Burbage had been my professor at Hogwarts for Muggle Studies - a course I had taken a large interest in thanks to her enthusiasm. It pained me seeing the horror in her eyes when she spotted me.

"Severus. Nora. I was worried that you had lost your way." My mind jerked back to reality as I looked over at Voldemort seated at the head of the table. He smiled at us, beckoning us to sit at the full table filled with Death Eaters. Snape went to the other side slowly as I found my spot beside my husband, Draco. He pulled the seat out for me as I said my thanks quietly. He was stiff, his jaw clenched from the sight of our teacher who levitated close to us. Bellatrix sneered at me from across the way. This was the same way she had brought in my friend, Toka and killed her.

"I hope you bring news, Severus? Nora?" Draco's hand slowly settled on my knee, squeezing it. I looked at Severus who nodded his head.

"It will happen tomorrow at nightfall." I stated quietly, my eyes glancing at Professor Burbage as she let out a gasped, quiet cry.

"I beg to differ, my Lord. The Auror Office has slipped to the Ministry that the boy will be moved at the end of the month." Yaxley said, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling the urge to strangle him again but stopped feeling Draco's squeeze.

"This is false trail. The Auror Office has no part in the safety of Harry Potter. Those closest to Harry believe we have infiltrated the Ministry." Snape said, ignoring the glare from Yaxley.

"Well you got that right." A chubby Death Eater named Thorfinn said, making everyone laugh except for Draco and I. I gritted my teeth, taking a glance over at Pius who sat on the other end of the table. He was looking nervously between Voldemort and Nagini who slithered around his feet.

"Where will he be taken?" Voldemort asked, gazing upon Snape.

"To a safe house. Probably one that belongs to an Order member. It has been given every ounce of security and once there he will be untraceable." Snape said slowly. Voldemort stood up, moving from his chair slowly towards everyone.

"Hmm..then we must attack precisely before he can make it to this safe haven. But I'm at a dilemma. I cannot do harm to the boy since our wands share the same core, like twins. If I am to fatally harm the boy, I shall need the use of another wand. Who would like that honor?" He moved from chair to chair everyone looking away from Voldemort as he stopped behind Draco's chair. I squeezed Draco's hand feeling him freeze beside me.

"What say you, Lucius?" Voldemort sneered. It wasn't a surprise that Voldemort had chosen Lucius. Everyone knew that Voldemort had taken a liking to verbally accosting Lucius ever since his failure and capture. However a part of me felt saddened by it. The once proud man that I had known was no longer there but now a deteriorated, defeated man.

"I require your wand." Voldemort said more sternly, beckoning for his hand. Slowly Lucius took out his wand from his cane, hesitatingly giving it to Voldemort. "Elm, yes? And is that..dragon heartstring?"

"Yes my Lord.." Lucius whispered as Voldemort smirked, swiftly gliding away from us as I heard Draco let out a tense exhale. Voldemort whipped the wand towards Professor Burbage as her body started to slowly make its way towards the middle of the table. I could see the pain in Snape's eyes however he clearly masked it.

"We are joined tonight by Professor Burbage who used to be a professor at Hogwarts. She taught Muggle Studies and believed that muggles were no different than us pure bloods..even to the point where she thinks it's okay to even mate with them." A chorus of snickers ran through the crowd as I felt my skin crawl. My breath hitched in my throat as I heard Bellatrix cackle with amusement.

"S..Severus..please.." Voldemort smirked at her plea pointing his wand towards her. I clenched my eyes shut, turning my head towards Draco as I felt him tighten his grip on my knee.

"Avada Kedavra!" Her body clattered hard on the table. I heard Draco's sharp inhale, his body shaking in absolute fear. "Nagini...dinner.." Voldemort slowly said as I shot my eyes open, watching in horror as Nagini unhinged her jaws, swallowing the woman whole, dragging the body to the floor. I couldn't breathe as I felt bile rise up in my throat.

"Severus, you will lead the attack...take Nora with you." I felt all eyes on me as I couldn't stop staring at the place where Professor Burbage's body was. I hadn't even noticed Voldemort come up behind me, setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not get yourself hurt, Nora. You will summon me when you find the boy." I nodded, numbly. I let out a slow exhale hearing the pop behind me, signaling his departure. Slowly, the Death Eaters started to apparate out of the dining room leaving the Malfoys, Bellatrix, and Snape behind.

"You can't go." Draco breathed out, looking at me with fear filled eyes.

"The Dark Lord has spoken, Draco. She cannot go against his wishes." Snape said as he and I exchanged a look. If anything I could help him protect Harry. I looked at Draco, smiling slightly.

"I'll be fine, Draco. Maybe it'll give me the opportunity to knock Yaxley off his broom." Draco didn't find it funny but instead frowned at me.

"She's a big girl, Draco. Let her be." Bellatrix sneered, fiddling with her wand. Draco shot a dark glare at his aunt who only laughed. I saw his jaw tense up again as I stood up, tugging on his hand.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go to bed, it's late." I said softly, watching as Draco let out a heavy exhale before standing up and leading me to the stairs. I glanced at Snape who nodded slightly as I followed after Draco.

We entered our room, closing the door quietly. Draco sighed, belly flopping onto the plush bed. I giggled quietly, following suit and falling beside him. He looked at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"There's my husband." I murmured, seeing the smile that I had fallen in love with. He pulled me into a hug as I sighed happily in his arms.

"You'll be careful right?" He asked after sometime. I nodded, tracing circles into his chest as I felt his steady heartbeat.

"Always."


	3. In the Skies

I placed my hair in a high ponytail tying it tightly in place as I pulled on the black cloak that covered my entire body. I pulled up the sleeves a bit, sliding my wand into my boots. There was an eerie silence in the drawing room as I glanced around at the antsy Death Eaters who were speaking quietly or pacing back and forth with their brooms. Most of them all had their silver masks on as I glanced down at mine. It wasn't the standard Death Eater mask but that of a kitsune mask. It was all black with silver markings as I gazed down at it.

"Nora." I looked to the side seeing Draco walking up to me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He kissed me back deeply, holding me tightly to him. "Come back to me, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at him as he cupped my face. He quieted his voice, eyes darting to those who were around us.

"Don't do anything reckless..just stay out of it if you can." I smiled at his concern.

"I'll be with Snape. No need to worry, Draco." He pulled away, his jaw tense as he gave me a tight smile. The main doors opened as we saw Snape stare at us.

"It's time." I looked back at Draco whose eyes widened slightly as I touched his cheek gently.

"I love you."

"Forever and always." He answered, kissing me hastily. I smiled at him placing my mask over my eyes. It stopped at my nose leaving my mouth and below exposed. I waved at him as I walked up to Snape who stared down at me before placing his mask on.

"Don't be conspicuous." He said quietly. I nodded as I walked out with him seeing most of the Death Eaters waiting on their brooms. I saw Bellatrix towards the back as her eyes glinted with pleasure under her mask. I mounted my broom, watching as everyone else started to fly upwards. I followed suit, Snape leading the way.

We flew high above the clouds towards London. The cold air of night pushed through my bones as I flew a bit higher than everyone else. Snape had brought about 15 Death Eaters. Hopefully Fletcher had told the Order about the plan. I pulled my wand out holding it tightly as I steadied my broom once we all stopped. I could see Snape look to see where I was.

Then we heard them. They zipped past us in different methods. Brooms, motorbike, Thestrals, and other things. And instantly everyone was fighting. I dodged above a few spells, gritting my teeth as I flew a below everyone looking from broom to broom. I could see about 7 different Harry's as I let out a sigh of relief. Snape's plan had worked. I saw about 2 or 3 Death Eaters fly after each Harry. I immediately flew after one on a broom, 3 Death Eaters following suit. The Harry fired a spell knocking one off of his broom as I saw him topple to the ground below, about 50 feet up. The other 2 fired of spells towards him as he easily deflected it. I immediately recognized him.

It was Hermione. I narrowed my eyes as I flew between the Death Eaters shielding the 2 of them. A spell fired from the side knocking the Death Eater to my right off his broom as I spotted another Harry on my right. I ducked going faster as I shot a spell out towards him, it zipping past his head. The final Death Eater peeled away, being chased by another Harry on another broom. I flew up beside Hermione, still disguised as Harry, as she threw a spell at me. I easily deflected it as I stared at her. She seemed to notice as she gasped.

"Nora?" She breathed out as I immediately ducked out of her sight and flew after some more Death Eaters. There was so much chaos going on that I couldn't see straight but then I saw them. They were flying so close to the ground before zipping back up. I flew towards them, seeing 2 of the 3 Death Eaters get knocked off, their screams piercing the cold sky. I followed suit as the last Death Eater sent out a killing curse towards the Harry who was driving a motorbike. But a flash of white got in the way as I let out a gasp watching as Harry's owl, Hedwig, plummeted to her death. The Death Eater and I looked at each other as he peeled away.

He's here. My thoughts betrayed me. The mark on my arm started to burn as I saw Voldemort appear flying on his own. Instantly their wands clashed, a bright explosion happening sending Voldemort into the electrical lines with a roar. Harry glanced back at me with a grief stricken face, riding off quickly.

And like that, Harry had nearly escaped.


	4. Failures

I landed softly on the ground, knees shaky from the amount of flying. I felt exhausted. I removed the mask, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve.

"Nora!" I saw Draco run to me as I smiled at him. He hugged me tightly as I laughed, nuzzling my head in his chest.

"Told you I'd be back." I said softly. Draco cupped my face kissing me before pulling me away at arms length.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you see Harry?" He breathed out as I glanced behind me seeing the amount of Death Eaters who had returned. We left with 15. We came back with 6. More than half had plummeted to their deaths or were MIA. I let out a sigh of relief seeing Snape as he was angrily speaking with Bellatrix. I placed a hand on Draco's arm and nodded solemnly.

"I did..I also saw Hermione."

"Hermione?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly. I explained to him what had happened and the chaos it had been as soon as they appeared. I also told him about Harry escaping.

"He's furious. I feel it." I whispered, placing a hand to my chest.

"Did anyone even see the real Potter? Fucks sake there were a million of them!" I heard Yaxley roar, throwing his mask to the ground. He had a large cut on his cheek.

"I saw dear little niecy Nymphadora. That's all who I was looking for." Bellatrix sneered, her hair absolutely wild from the wind.

"Nora and I did. We summoned the Dark Lord." Evan said, smirking. So he was the one that had been chasing after him initially. Evan was looking at me with a sneer on his face as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You nearly knocked me off my broom, Rosier." I said, hissing. He just smirked at me as I felt Draco whip his head towards him. Evan just shrugged, leaning against his broom.

"Don't get in my way then."

"You watch your mouth, Rosier." Draco spat out, taking a step towards him as Evan let out a laugh, shrugging again.

"I don't take shit from a disgraced Malfoy." Evan said, smirking his eyes slowly moving towards mine. "I can't believe a distinguished Peterson would marry into such a disgraceful family."

"You piece of shit." Draco hissed, reaching Evan and punching him in the jaw. I gasped as Evan reeled from the hit, slowly looking back at Draco.

"I'll kill you!" Evan roared, tackling Draco to the ground as I ran towards them. The remaining Death Eaters stood their ground, laughing at the quarrel.

"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted. I heard their pants as Snape walked over, peeling Draco off of Evan who was on the ground. He pushed him towards me as I pulled Draco back.

"Draco.." I said quietly, trying to turn his face to me. He had dirt all over his suit and hair and a nasty cut right above his eyebrow. He was glaring at Evan who had jumped up, panting. He had a nasty black eye and a swollen jaw as Snape stood between all of us.

"You both are acting like little children! And I am not some daycare facility, do you hear me? Now get out of here!" He snapped. Evan sent us a glare before apparating away with the other Death Eaters as I led Draco back inside the home.

I set him down in the study, frowning at him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Don't get snippy with me, Malfoy." I frowned even more as I went to the cupboard to grab some supplies. I walked back over to him, shrugging off my cloak, and bent down to tend to the cut on his eyebrow. "You've messed up your pretty face." He let out a low chuckle, wincing at me.

"Careful. That hurts!" I rolled my eyes at him, continuing to clean out the cut.

"You're such a baby."

"You're gonna take my eye out." He said, huffing.

"Like the time that Hipogriff almost took out your arm, yeah?" I snorted, pulling away as I held my hand up to his eyebrow. He glared at me as I smirked.

"Reparo." I whispered, slowly gliding my hand over the cut. I held my hand to me, observing the now healed wound as I smiled at him. "Cool, huh?"

"If you can do that, what's the point of your wand?" Draco teased, standing up and taking a look at the healed cut.

"It's not like magic just comes out of my fingers, Draco." I scoffed, wiping the blood from my palm. I looked down at the new scar on my palm as I slid it into my pockets while Draco looked at me.

"It seems like it sometimes." I rolled my eyes as I dusted off his suit.

"You're a mess. Go get cleaned up." I said. He took my hand, smirking at me.

"Join me?" I felt a flush run up my cheeks as he kissed my hand. "I'd love it if my wife would clean me off." He laughed at me as I blushed even harder. I squealed as he picked me up over his shoulders, walking towards the stairs.

"Draco! Let me down!" I beat my hands against his back, laughing as he chuckled, smacking my behind.

"Quiet down back there." I blushed, flopping my body on his shoulder while smiling.

"Yes sir."


	5. The Last Attempt

Voldemort hadn't shown up at the manor for the rest of the month. I could feel him however. He was recuperating from the spell that Harry had shot out at him. He had lost Lucius's wand in the battle and was absolutely furious that Harry had escaped. But he had one more task for us before we went off to Hogwarts.

I grasped the parchment in utter disbelief, reading the words over and over again. Draco came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair as I sat on the bed.

"What's that?" He came over towards me as I clenched the parchment slightly.

"Snape gave it to me this morning..we have one more thing to do. I can't believe it.." I whispered. Draco took the parchment from me, reading it slowly. I watched his eyes grow large before looking at me.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, clenching my hands together. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were to be wed tonight somewhere in Devon. A few Death Eaters, including Draco and I, were going to crash the party, specifically looking for Harry. Draco sat beside me, rubbing his hand against my back.

"Nora?"

"I'm fine." I whispered, tears coming to the edges of my eyes.

"No you're not." He said softly, wiping away a tear that slid down my cheek. I sniffed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I loved our wedding day. It was perfect. I wouldn't want anyone to ruin that day..and here we are having to ruin theirs. It's just inhumane." Draco held me to him, pressing kisses to my head.

"Me too..but we don't have to harm anyone. Just knock over a table or two." I shot a look at Draco who chuckled making me smile a bit. "If we stand back and do nothing, they'll notice."

He had a point. I sighed, nuzzling my head into his shoulder some more, kissing his neck. He smelled like fresh soap with a hint of cologne. I looked up at him, smiling wide.

"You're wearing the cologne I made!" He smirked, scratching his cheek.

"It's growing on me." I giggled, leaning back in my hands.

"Are you telling me that you didn't like it before?" I teased as he smirked my way.

"No, no. Of course not." He scoffed as I hit him on the arm.

"Liar." He smiled at me, bending down to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you." I smiled up at him as he gave me a wink. He went back to the bathroom as I slid off the bed to get changed. I placed on some black jeans with a black long sleeve, finishing it with a black jacket. The sleeves of the jacket were slit up to the elbow freezing my arms as the fabric dangled gracefully when I lifted my arms. I buttoned it at the top and placed my hair up into a ponytail. A knock came to the door as I opened it with a wave of my hand.

"Oh, good morning Bene." I smiled at the butler who bowed his head.

"Good morning, Nora. Your presence is needed in the drawing room with Master Draco. Master Snape's request."

I nodded as he bowed his head again, leaving. Draco walked out the door, already changed as I glanced at him.

"Snape wants to see us." Draco nodded, yawning as he took my hand, smiling. Somehow each day he grew more radiant as I looked at his perfect face. He smirked down at me, caressing my cheek.

"You're gonna start drooling, darling." I frowned as he laughed, pulling me out of the bedroom.

"You're the worst." I muttered as he shot me a smirk. Snape was waiting for us, eyes distant. He looked at us when we made it down the stairs, turning slightly.

"I see you got my message?"

"Unfortunately." Draco said, flatly. I squeezed Draco's hand, glaring at him. Snape scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"You're leading this one, Nora. Bellatrix, Fenrir, Yaxley, Rosier, and Dolohov will be joining you."

"Why them?" I wrinkled my nose.

"They offered." Snape said curtly, eyeing me. "You'll be leaving shortly to lay in waiting. I suspect there will be multiple Order members there so be on your guard." I nodded as I looked at Draco. He let out a slow exhale, giving me a slight smile. Snape walked away from us as I turned towards Draco.

"Nervous?" I smiled at him as he shook his head, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"No, especially when my wife is leading." I smirked as I kissed him back. "Just don't put me with Rosier." He said darkly as I laughed. We both walked out to the front of the home already seeing everyone gathered. Bellatrix smirked my way, skipping over towards us.

"You finally getting out little Draco!" He swatted away her hand, glaring at her. She smirked as she looked at me.

"So what's the plan, Nora dear?" She said slowly.

"I need to see the layout of what's going on. We're just gonna stand watch nearby." I said, glancing at Yaxley who grinned at me devilishly. Bellatrix smirked, waving her wand slightly.

"Lead the way." I clasped onto Draco's hand as he nodded to me. We apparated out of the Manor and appeared in some large cornrows. I heard the quiet pops and the silent swoosh of the black smoke from the other Death Eaters behind me as we slowly walked towards the clearing.

I could see a tall home, rickety like but seemingly sturdy while beside it a large white tent was being lifted up. Laughter and chatter echoed around the tent as I could see Mrs. Weasley bustling about. I saw the twins and Ginny helping with setting the plates as Draco let in a shaky breath.

Harry stepped out of the home, smiling at Ron and Hermione who ran up to him. I heard Fenrir sneer, taking a step forward as I grabbed his shirt, yanking him back.

"He's not yours for the taking." I hissed at him as he pushed my hand away from his clothing. He glared down at me, growling low as he stepped back into cover. Bellatrix hissed beside me seeing her niece, Nymphadora Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin step out as well.

"Blood traitor." She hissed. I glanced at Draco who's face was expressionless as he immediately pushed me back just as Lupin looked our way. I caught my breath as did everyone else. Draco gave us a short nod as we looked back out seeing them leave.

"Surround it. Draco and I will enter first then you can come in." I said quietly, trying to steady my voice. "We'll be a distraction."

"Do we get to kill them?" Fenrir said hungrily. I glanced at Draco whose lips were pressed together in a firm line.

"Don't be messy. And the boy is the Dark Lord's. You understand?" I said, eyeing Fenrir who smirked my way.

"We go in at nightfall."


	6. Wedding Crashers

**a/n: this chapter contains some violence. please read at your own discretion!**

A gentle breeze wafted through the air as Draco and I sat in the grass. He had his head on my lap, taking a nap as I gently combed through his hair with my fingers. The others had spread out leaving us in silence as I heard the cheers erupt from the tent. I smiled softly, wishing my congratulations to the couple. A twinge of pain hit me in the chest as my smile faded.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. Draco stirred under me, slowly sitting up and rubbing his drowsy eyes. I smiled at him as he looked at me, yawning.

"Did you say something?" I shook my head as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready though?" He nodded, immediately waking up as he helped me stand up, brushing the grass off of his and my clothes. "Let's not spook them..just follow my lead." I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead.

"Try to stay with me." He whispered as I nodded up at him. I let out a shaky breath as I grasped Draco's hand tightly and emerged from the brush. We walked down the hill, the sound of music and laughter getting louder as we paused at the carpet entrance. No one had noticed us as I quickly put my wand in my coat pocket. Draco's hair illuminated in the dark night as he nodded stiffly to me.

A chill ran down my spine as we walked into the light. A familiar face turned towards us as we stopped near the entrance. Ron's jaw dropped seeing us, immediately taking his wand out and pointing it at us. Draco stiffened beside me as I held his hand tighter.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?!" He roared. Everyone turned towards us as the music died down. My eyes scanned the area seeing the guests all look at us in confusion. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up slowly, pushing Ron behind them as Remus and Tonks stepped to the left of us. Tonks glared at Draco as he smirked her way.

"Hello cousin."

"Don't act as if we are family." She hissed as I eyed her. I could hear faint whispers in the back as I turned towards Mr. Weasley who held his wand tightly in his hand.

"It's bold of you to show up here knowing the Order would be here. If you want Harry, he's not here." I raised an eyebrow at them before chuckling underneath my breath.

"First off, congratulations to the newly weds..congratulations both of you." I looked past them to see Bill stand slightly in front of Fleur as tears streaked down her cheeks. Draco was looking to the side as I joined him seeing Ginny and Hermione standing rigidly in front of a table.

"You leave this place at once!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she held her wand towards me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm here for Harry." I said.

"Harry's not here!" She shouted as Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is that so.." I slowly said as I looked back over at Hermione who had moved slightly, horror in her face.

Soon enough, a bright light flew into the middle of the tent in the shape of a small Patronus. Words echoed from it as the guests looked at each other in confusion. Small whisps of running figures protruded from the light.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming. They are coming.." it echoed as everyone looked towards Draco and I. I stared at Mr. Weasley's whose eyes widened.

"Run." I whispered. Almost instantly, the Death Eaters flew into the tent, large black smoke billowing behind them as Bellatrix let out a cackle. One tackled Remus as Tonks stated at us in horror as I whipped my wand out, sending a jinx her way but hitting the nearby chandelier, darkening it. We shared a look before Draco dragged me near the center of the tent. Screams echoed throughout the area as people were desperately trying to apparate or fight back at the Death Eaters. A mans body toppled against the middle table as Draco pushed me to the side to avoid the collision. We looked at each other, nodding, as he took off towards Fenrir. I looked behind me, spotting Harry. His eyes were locked with mine as I pushed my way through the people towards me. He started to shoot curse after curse but I easily deflected them as I shot a spell at a nearby light, sending glass shards everywhere. I sprinted, jumping over the lifeless bodies, as Harry looked frantically around. I caught the front of his jacket, tearing him away from the chaos. I pinned him against the outside of the tent, his eyes on mine as he fumbled with his wand.

"Don't!" I hissed, pointing mine at his neck. "Get out of here. Find the horocruxes." I spoke quickly, glancing inside.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered as I let him go, lowering my wand.

"You're hopeless, just get out of here!" I whipped my wand towards him, burning a hole through the side of the tent as he jumped. He looked back at me as I felt a searing pain in my arm. I gasped, staggering as I glanced down at my torn sleeve, seeing the blood seep down my cut arm. Hermione and Ron were staring at me, Ron's wand pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes, raising my wand shooting a hex their way when Hermione grabbed all of them, quickly apparating out of the tent. I winced at the pain, running back into the tent to see Draco fighting off Remus. He had a cut on his cheek as I ran up behind Remus, stunning him. Draco looked at me in relief as I hopped over Remus's body. Tonks screamed, sending a hex our way as I grabbed Draco's hand, shielding us from it.

"Fenrir!" I shouted as he grinned devilishly at me, blood around his mouth. He apparated and slowly everyone else did as Draco and I looked back at the Order members and the disaster that had befallen the wedding.

"Nora!" Mr. Weasley huffed, staggering towards us as Draco stood in front of me. "You...you saved Harry back there..I saw! You, you don't want any of this." I tightened my grip on Draco's hand as he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Weasley.

"We have no choice." He spat out as we immediately apparated away, sending us back to the Manor. I held my bloodied arm as I grimaced in pain.

"Love." Draco said softly, holding my arm and bringing me inside.

Everyone was already inside as Fenrir was laughing loudly.

"Did you see the look in their eyes when they came up?! It was brilliant!" Fenrir roared as the others joined him. Draco sat me down on a chair as he tore open my sleeve, placing his wand against my wounds. Slowly the blood stopped and the cuts were being healed as I winced from it all.

"Fucking Weasley.." I muttered as Draco's eyes darkened. Snape tore through the other room, first seeking us as he let out a sigh.

"What happened?"

"Draco and Nora were perfect bait. They had no idea!" Fenrir laughed again as he patted Draco's back. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly as he held my hand, still kneeling in front of me.

"And the boy?"

"They got away. Hermione apparated then away before I could get to him." I replied, rubbing my injured arm a bit.

"The Order?"

"In chaos probably. They battled pitifully." Yaxley said, smirking.

"Go, the Dark Lord will be pleased. We meet tomorrow at Hogwarts." Snape instructed as everyone apparated. I let out a sigh as I stood up slowly, Draco helping me.

"Where did they go?" Snape asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't know.. They couldn't have gone far." I muttered. Snape sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Get some rest. We have an early start."

My stomach dropped even further. We would return to Hogwarts..but all of us knew it wouldn't be the same.


	7. Returning to Hogwarts - but as a Death Eater

Draco paced back and forth beside me, his shoes clicking noisily against the flooring in the Great Hall. The tables had been arranged however everything was much darker. Alecto hated the brightness of the lights as the only light to come in was from the sunlight that came through the windows. I watched as Draco let out an aggravated breath. He was nervous as Snape clicked his tongue at us.

"Draco. Sit yourself down." Draco glared at him as I took his hand.

"Let's get some air." I whispered as I pulled him out of the Hall. He let out a slow breath, looking at me with tired eyes as I caressed his cheek. "Better?"

"Yes..it's absolutely suffocating in there." He breathed out, placing his hands on the stone ledge. "How are you so calm?" He whispered, looking at me. I laughed slightly, looking out the window towards the train that was rolling in.

"I'm not..trust me. But I'm a lot better knowing that you're here. I'd be a mess without you." I smiled at him as he gave me a slight smile. He turned towards me, kissing me gently on the lips.

"It's madness isn't it?" He said softly.

"Absolutely." I said, laughing as I returned his kiss. He took my hand, taking in a deep breath as we heard the chatter from the upcoming students. My eyes widened as he stroked my cheek. We were in the same attire as yesterday as the wind blew my jacket slightly. The students stopped, seeing us as Draco pointed towards the doors. He was standing in front of me as I heard the footsteps of the students enter into the Hall, whispering intensely.

"That's Draco right?"  
"I hear he's a Death Eater."  
"He was there when Dumbledore was killed!"  
"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"Malfoy.." I heard someone say as Draco stiffened a bit.

"Darrens." My breath hitched in my throat as she stomped towards him, grabbing the front of his jacket.

"Wheres Nora you freak?!" He smirked, pushing her hands off of him.

"The last time I heard you walked away from her. Why do you care?"

"Because that's my friend! And I know what you are, a dirty Death Eater! I won't allow her to even be near you!" She shouted as he smirked again.

"Dirty Death Eater hm..? How about we talk about how you're a half breed, yeah?" I could almost feel Viola's anger as she grabbed his shirt again.

"Viola." I said, peering around Draco at her. I placed my hand on hers, taking them off of his shirt. Draco snorted, brushing his hands down his black button down to smooth it out.

"N..Nora..? What happened to your eyes?" I smiled at her slightly as I took a step away from her. "Are you okay? Come on, let's go sit." She glared at Draco as she reached for my hand.

"I'm sorry, Viola. I can't." I said, looking at my friends face. Her eyes widened slightly before looking between Draco and I.

"Why not..?" I smiled sadly at her as I gently took Draco's hand. He squeezed it immediately.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I wish I could explain but I can't."

"Well try me!" She shouted, making a few people look at us. "Have you not realized that there are a bunch of Death Eaters around here?! Come on." She grabbed my arm as I yanked it away from her. Draco had placed his hand on my arm, glaring at Viola. 

"Stop Viola!" Her face reddened as she yanked my arm away from Draco's grasp as he hissed at her. She pushed my sleeve up, gasping at the sight of the Dark Mark. She stumbled away, hands over her mouth.

"W..why? After what they did to Toka?!" She screamed. I sighed, pushing my sleeve back down as I saw Ryan and Dylan walk up to us.

"Oi, Peterson." Ryan started but Viola pushed him back.

"Don't. She's with them. She's a Death Eater!" Ryan and Dylan's face dropped. Ryan laughed slightly, looking between Viola and I.

"You're joking right? Like you wouldn't be with them after what they did to Toka right? Right?" I gritted my teeth, looking at Ryan's crestfallen face. A mixture of anger and confusion ran across his face as I gasped feeling him grab both sides of my collar, picking me up slightly. "She was killed by one of you!" He spat in my face. Draco growled, yanking his hands away from my clothing and pushing him back.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" Draco shouted, as he shoved Ryan some more, pulling out his wand.

"Wife..?" Viola gasped, staring at me. I was going to say something when Alecto and Amycus walked up. They eyed us before looking at Ryan, Viola, and Dylan. Alecto smirked as I pulled on Draco's arm.

"Act of violence against one of the Headmaster's deputies eh? I think this calls for detention for all 3 of you. 1 hour after the entrance ceremony." Ryan shot me a glare, stomping away as Dylan and Viola followed, shock written all over her face. Draco looked at me, tilting my head up with his finger. I smiled, blinking back tears as I wiped them away.

"I'm fine." I whispered. Amycus and Alecto smirked, following after the last bit of students into the Hall.

"No you're not." He gently said, pressing his lips against mine. "It's okay to cry." I shook my head as I kissed him back.

"We're gonna miss Snape's speech." I said softly as Draco pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. We looked at each other as he smiled sadly down at me.

We both knew this was going to be difficult but I didn't realize how much I was hurting deep down from it all. Draco opened the doors for me as I walked in before him. Everyone was whispering, eyes wide when they saw Draco and I. My heels clicked on the tile flooring as I pushed the whispers behind me.

"Isn't that Nora?! Wasn't she the Princess of Ravenclaw? Her eyes are different!"  
"I heard that she's a Death Eater too.."  
"What happened to her?"  
"Yeah she watched Dumbledore die and everything."  
"Can never trust a Peterson.."

I shot my head over to that last comment as the Gryffindors narrowed their eyes at me. Neville and Ginny were huddled together as Ginny shot me a glare when I walked by. We stopped before the stairs, my eyes catching Flitwick and McGonagall's gaze as they sadly looked away. We both turned facing the students as I let out a shaky breath. I could see everyone and they could all see me. Cho's eyes were filled with tears while Cedric looked at me in horror. I looked down, clenching my jaw together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I don't have any use for games or pranks. There will be great changes at Hogwarts this year. Your new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Alecto Carrow and new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amycus Carrow have joined us." Whispers echoed through the Hall as both Death Eaters stood up smirking. "As well as your new student deputies, Draco Malfoy and Nora Peterson. They will be able to give and take House points away and give detention if needed." Snape let in a slow breath, gazing at each student. "Lastly, should anyone know the whereabouts of Harry Potter, you will immediately notify your deputies at once. Any fool to hold this information in will suffer dire consequences." I looked at Draco who was staring off towards the Slytherin table, eyes slightly narrowed. Snape clapped his hands as the food appeared in front of everyone. Only hushed voices went through the Hall as Draco took my hand leading me to the Slytherin table.

"Oi! Malfoy! Peterson!" I looked up to see Blaise waving us over. I felt the heated glares from the surrounding tables as Draco pulled me down to sit on a bench by him. I felt like I was in a daze as I rubbed the side of my head.

"Look at you Malfoy! Coming in as deputy now, eh?" Blaise said loudly as Draco glanced down at me. I squeezed his thigh as he smirked slightly.

"I suppose."

"And you too Nora! I heard you knocked out some Gryffindors this summer." I looked at Blaise who had a smirk on his lips as I rolled my eyes. "Oh, nice eyes by the way. Is that from the Dark Lord?" I glared at him as he laughed. Draco's body tensed slightly as he started to put some food on my plate.

"Congratulations on your wedding, you two." Pansy said, smiling at us. I smiled slightly at Pansy who picked at her salad. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder as she leaned towards us. "This years gonna be the best."


	8. Alecto's Lesson

I walked down the empty hallways staring at the ground. Classes were already in session as Snape instructed Draco and I to roam the hallways. He wanted us separate for now. I yawned, running a hand through my hair as I peered around the corner, hearing voices. Someone was crying as I heard some hushed voices trying to console her.

Turning, I saw a Hufflepuff student crying, holding her hand to her chest. A few other students were consoling her, including Cedric. They heard my steps, immediately jolting up as Cedric stood in front of them.

"Oh. Nora." He slowly said. I raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the 2 girls behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a step towards them. Cedric body blocked the girls, slightly narrowing his eyes at me.

"None of your concern." He sneered. I'd never seen Cedric angry and this what it must feel like to have the brunt of it.

"It's my concern when you're out of class. Now what's the issue?" I stated more firmly. Cedric sighed, glancing behind him.

"Your new teacher, Amycus, decided to practice his writing on Julia's arm." I looked at Julia who cowered behind Cedric.

"Let me see." I motioned for her to come forward.

"You're a Death Eater! You'll probably just add to it!" Her friend shouted.

"What a idiotic thing to say, come on. I don't have all day." I snapped. Cedric slowly moved away as Julia walked towards me. She raised her robe sleeve as I saw the cruel slash marks, writing out "mudblood" on her arm. I looked at Julia who shrunk from my gaze.

"What was he trying to teach you?"

"That..that Hufflepuffs and m..m..mudbloods aren't made for the Dark Arts.." Julia whispered. I clasped her hand as she jumped slightly. Cedric took a step towards me as I hovered my hand over her arm.

"Take a deep breath." I instructed as she did so. I slowly moved my hand over the marks, watching as the red slashes healed immediately after my hand left them, like how Draco's cut had healed. I let go of Julia's arm, holding my hand, feeling it shake slightly. Julia gasped, seeing absolutely nothing as she looked at me wide eyed. Cedric and the other student also looked at me in shock as I smiled slightly.

"It was unsightly. If you'll excuse me." I moved past them before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked back as Cedric removed his hand.

"Thanks." He whispered. We held each other's gaze for a minute before I turned away, walking quickly down the hall. I glanced down at my bleeding palm as the wounds slowly healed. I grimaced, shaking it out. I had learned that I was able to take minimal scars away and heal them but in the end, I'd have to maintain the scars. I pulled down my sleeve slightly to cover the new scars as I bumped into someone.

"Oh." I jumped back a bit seeing that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Oh. Miss Peterson. Why aren't..oh..that's right." She sighed, looking at me over her glasses. "Is there something you need from me?"

"No. I was just making my rounds. If you'll excuse me."

"Nora." I stopped mid-walk and looked back at McGonagall. "Are you happy?" I raised an eyebrow at her question.

"I'm happy with Draco, yes."

"No, with what you're doing. I've known you since you stepped into Hogwarts and you were once a very bright and beautiful young witch. I don't want you to follow your father's footsteps." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret saving Draco sooner."

"But what about yourself?" She asked, carefully looking at me. I just smiled at her.

"I'm a Peterson. We don't deserve redemption."

.

After the conversation with McGonagall I walked out into the courtyard, sitting on a nearby bench. I looked up into the sky, watching the big clouds tumble and shift through the sky. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and then a shaky exhale, repeating the cycle. I slowly opened my eyes, my lips curving into a smile seeing Draco peering down at me with a smile.

"I didn't want to disturb." He whispered as he sat down beside me, sliding his fingers through mine. I grasped his hand while he lifted it up to kiss the back of my hand gently. "What were you doing?"

"Meditation." I teased while he rolled his eyes at me. "I just finished my rounds. How about you?"

"I did too...It feels weird not participating in classes though." He said sadly. I looked up at him as he looked up towards the sky as I had done. "Do you think we'll ever be free of this, Nora? Or will it be in our lives forever?" I placed my head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand slightly.

"We can only hope that this will be over soon.." I whispered. I didn't have the guts to tell him yet about what Snape had told me about my impending doom. He didn't need to know that now though. I only wanted to spend our moments together in happiness. It is what Draco deserved the most.

"Oh, there you two are." We both looked over seeing Yaxley and Rosier walk over to us. Draco stiffened beside me as Rosier smirked at us. His jaw still looked a bit swollen while his eye had healed up. "Alecto's looking for you. She wants you to oversee her class with the Ravenclaws, Nora." I raised an eyebrow at Yaxley as he shrugged. "I'm only the messenger."

I stood up, Draco following suit but Yaxley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Snape wants to see you." I looked back at Draco who gave me a hard stare before signing.

"I'll meet you later." I said, smiling as he nodded towards me. I left them, glancing once more seeing Draco follow after Yaxley and Rosier. Students were getting out of classes, their faces downcast by the loss of excitement in school. They moved out of my way, keeping their eyes downcast as I walked towards Alecto's classroom. I saw a few Ravenclaws already seated, one of them being Cho as they looked at me with narrowed eyes. Cho quickly looked away, keeping her head down.

"Ah, Nora. Perfect timing." Alecto chimed, motioning towards me. I walked up to the front, noticing the separation in the class. The pure bloods, mostly in Slytherin, and a few Ravenclaws like Cho and Ryan were sitting on the right side while everyone else was on the left. I frowned slightly looking at Alecto. Her eyes were watching me.

"You like my seating arrangement?"

"Is that a rhetorical answer?" I snapped. Alecto just smirked at me, leaning against her desk.

"Everyone needs to learn that muggles are the scum of the earth. This also includes those stupid mud bloods and half breeds..something you need to learn." I narrowed my eyes at Alecto.

"What does that even mean?" She smirked towards me, pointing her wand into my chest.

"Your little half breed friend is serving her detention with me tonight. I think I'll show her a warm Death Eater welcome." Alecto smirked, waving her wand around as the books loudly collapsed onto the tables in front of the students. She stood up, facing me eye to eye as she slowly looked up and down.

"If you weren't the Dark Lord's pet favorite, I'd have ripped your eyes out already."

"Please. As if you could lay your hands on me, Alecto." We both stared hard at each other. She scoffed, turning away first as I slowly made my way to the back of the classroom. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed, looking upon the class as Alecto stated.

She was starting immediately out at how bloodlines should be preserved and how pure bloods should be the only ones within the Wizarding World. She mentioned that half breeds should be exterminated along with their parents for tainting pure blood. I could see Viola tense up in anger as she glared down Alecto while the Slytherins looked a bit too pleased over the topic.

"With that being said, you lot," she motioned to Viola's side, "you will do the homework and read pages 1-40 by tomorrow's class. I expect a full detailed summary 4 page essay on it." Groans erupted from the side, Viola shooting me a glare. "While you lot, will do the essay questions on page 10. That'll need to be turned in by Friday." She gave them a smirk while Cho looked down guiltily. She looked towards me with a sneer, turning her back to the students.

"That's not even fair! I already have detention and you expect me to do this by tomorrow?!" Viola shouted. Everyone stared at her as I felt my breath hitch. Alecto slowly turned towards her, a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, I do. And if you don't think you can do that I suspect you shouldn't be at Hogwarts at all."

"Like hell I'd wanna be here being taught by a Death Eater! I'd rather be dead." Alecto raised an eyebrow. It was like she was processing whatever in her head until she tilted her head slightly, pulling out her wand.

"Come here." Immediately, Violas body lurched to the side, being forcefully tugged towards the center of the room. She was fighting against the visible hold until she was forced onto her knees. Alecto smirked down at her, her wand right on her face.

"You'd rather die eh? I can't kill you but I can definitely get you close to that. A little Cruciatus curse should put you in place." I took a step forward, flashbacks of Toka's death swirling in my mind as Alecto flickered her gaze to me for a second. She smirked before looking back down at Viola. Everyone was watching in silence as her mouth slowly opened to say the incantation.

My body just moved on it's own. I was running towards Viola, immediately hugging her to me while my back faced Alecto's. Her eyes widened as I gave her a small smile.

The curse hit me full blast in the back. I gasped, the same feeling of pain and fire coursing through me as I fell to the ground in front of Viola. Electricity shocked me as I heard Voldemort's scream in my ears. I screamed, wrenching from the pain within me. A clatter of chairs than shouting ensued as the pain slowly faded. I gasped, my eyes shooting open, as I felt a pair of hands pull me up and into their arms. I slumped against Draco's body as he held me up tightly.

"Nora..Nora..." he whispered painfully as I felt my eyes close slowly.

"Are you mad?!" I heard Snape bark out. I jolted awake again feeling the electricity surge through my veins. Voldemort was mad beyond recognition. Draco had walked us towards the door as I slowly placed a hand on his chest, steadying myself.

"What the hell were you thinking, Nora?" He hissed at me as I just smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. The pain had surprisingly suppressed itself leaving only a numbing sensation through my shoulders. I shuddered feeling a chill run down my spine. 

"I couldn't let Viola suffer."

"But the Cruciatus.."

"It didn't affect me too much. He took most of it." I whispered, glancing at the students who were watching the shouting match between Snape and Alecto. Draco's eyes widened as he knew where I was coming from.

"You're absolutely delusional."

"But you love me." I said, smiling as he sighed running a hand through his hair. Draco followed after me as I walked towards Viola. I helped her up, giving her a slight smile as she continued to look at me in shock.

"Why?" I shrugged as I patted down her robes.

"Friends don't let friends suffer." I whispered, giving her a slight smile. She looked away, straightening her robes. She mumbled out a thanks, pushing past Draco and I towards her table. Alecto was glaring daggers at Snape as he turned swiftly towards us.

"My office. Now." He ordered as we followed after him quietly. Draco grabbed my hand holding it tightly as I smiled slightly up at him. He returned it as Snape opened the statue that hid the stairs to the Headmasters office. I let out a slow breath as I followed after Snape.


	9. Reaching Out

Dumbledore's office had barely changed since his death. Snape preferred it darker however most of the same possessions were still there. I noticed the Pensieve in the corner as Snape walked towards his desk. Draco stood close to me as Snape whipped around, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how reckless that was?" I blinked a few times, glancing up at Draco who shrugged.

"No teacher should be using the Cruciatus Curse, Professor." I said, frowning.

"So you think it's a good idea to have it cast on you? And cause more strain on you? On the Horocrux?" Snape said, rubbing his forehead.

"But I didn't feel much.."

"But he knows. The boy knows. With each Horocrux he gathers and destroys, it leads him to the next one. He'll come for you." I glanced at Draco again whose face had stiffened.

"Then let him come."

"You will die, Nora!" Snape shouted. "Are you that bent on throwing your life away?" I clenched my hands into fists.

"If it means making Voldemort disappear all together and for Draco and everyone to leave a peaceful life, then yes!" Draco whipped his head towards me, mouth open in shock. "It's about time a Peterson did something right and honorable. I'm not going to stand back and watch Voldemort destroy the person I love the most." I looked at Draco, gripping his hand tightly.

"I can't live without you, Nora.." he whispered as I smiled softly at him.

"I have loved every single moment with you, Draco and I will going forward until it's my time." His perfect face contorted into that of pain and sadness as he yanked his hand away from me.

"A life without you isn't worth living at all!" He shouted, tears coming to his eyes as he stormed out of the office.

"Draco!" I gasped, reaching for him but he was already gone. I stared at the closed door gripping my chest slightly. He had to understand..it's what has to be done.

"Albus said that the resurrection stone is out there. Somewhere the boy will find it. There's no guarantee what he will use it for." I looked down at my feet, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"He wouldn't use it for the person who is trying to kill him." I said.

"You are still your own person, Nora." I glanced at Snape who beckoned me away with his hand. "Take care of detention for your friends. I've already told Alecto." He turned away from me going to his desk as I sighed, walking out of the office.

I walked down the steps immediately seeing Draco looking out the nearby window. He glanced over my way, eyes hardened, before looking back out the window. I quietly walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I buried my head into his back, letting out a slow exhale.

"I can't live without you either, Draco." I said quietly. I felt his careful and slow breaths as he slowly turned towards me but never breaking my hold. He cupped my cheeks, pulling my face up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'll save you." He whispered as I smiled against his lips. He rested his forehead against mine pressing small kisses on my nose than eyebrows. "We need to find Potter." He gritted his teeth together as I pulled away from him, my eyes widening. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"As much as I don't want to even see his stupid face, he's our only hope to saving you."

"But Alecto and the others..? Won't they get suspicious?"

"Well tell Snape. He'll be able to cover for us." He paused as a few students passed us, glaring. He sneered towards them before looking back down at me.

"We don't even know where he is, Draco."

"Snape told me about a place that Sirius use to live in." He took my hand, walking swiftly out of the hallway as more students started to appear. He took me out to the courtyard, looking around him, "It's possible that they're hiding out there, but I highly doubt he will let me in.." Draco grumbled.

"You're with me. He has to let us both in." I whispered, grasping his hands. "Is this going to work?" I looked up into his eyes as he gave me a soft smile, rubbing a thumb against my lips.

"It has to."

Draco was going to let Snape know then we would leave first thing in the morning. I walked quickly down to the Ravenclaw Common Room, pausing at the door. It seemed so unnatural standing in front of my own House. The door opened from the other side, Cho gasping as she saw me.

"Nora!" She looked quickly behind her than back at me. "C-can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Viola, Dylan, and Ryan. I'm overseeing their detention." I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked away from me quickly.

"Uh..sure. They should be here. I'll get them for you." She didn't look at me but instead ran back inside as the door closed. I sighed, walking down the steps, and waited for them at the bottom. After a few minutes, the 3 of them walked down, grumbling along the way. I turned facing them as Ryan glared at me. Dylan was looking down at his feet while Viola kept her head down as well. 

"Follow me." I told them, leading them down towards the empty Potions classroom as I pushed it open. They followed me inside as I sat down on the main table. "Snape wants you to go through these sloth brains and see if they're still good. If they are, they'll go here. If not, here." I moved my hand as multiple jars holding a green/brown liquid appeared with brand new jars on either side of them. I curled my feet underneath me as I looked at their shocked faces.

"This is much better than what Alecto was going to do to you." Ryan glared at me as he started rolling up his sleeves and digging into the first jar. Dylan followed suit as Viola hesitated. I forgot that Viola hated touching specimens as she cringed at the noises the liquid was making.

"Can't I do something else?" She said weakly, covering her mouth and nose as Ryan took out a bad sloth brain, dropping it into a clean jar. He was shaking the juice off as Dylan laughed, but bit his lip right after.

"It's either sloth brains or frog guts. You choose." I said, teasing Viola. She shot me a look before sighing. She grimaced reaching her hands into the jars as I laughed at her face.

"Shut up.." She said, wincing as she pulled out the brain from the juice. I hopped down from the table looking at it before looking at Viola. She was trying not to throw up as I giggled.

"Good or bad?"

"Bad, all bad!" I laughed as I tried to compose myself.

"It's good, Viola! Look, see the spines and veins? They're healthy." She stuck out her tongue plopping it into the good jars as she looked disgustingly at her hands covered in the green goop. "Proud of you." I smiled at her as she blushed a little, looking at me. I could see her lips curve into a slight smile. I hesitated before letting out a slow sigh. 

"I saw Toka die in front of me." I whispered. Everyone's head shot towards me as Viola's smile immediately disappeared. I could feel tears spring to my eyes as I bit my lower lip hard. "They killed her parents in front of me and then..she was so scared. I begged for her to kill me and not them." Tears started falling down my cheeks as I wiped them away furiously.

"I'm sorry..I let her down and all of you down. I'm so sorry. For everything. For lying to you all and betraying your trust." I whispered, choking back the sob that threatened to come out. I immediately felt arms wrap around me as Viola cried in my ear. She tightened her hold on me as I hugged her back. Ryan and Dylan had both come around, patting my back.

"I should've never doubted you. I'm sorry, Nora." Viola wailed as I laughed at her, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"It couldn't be helped..I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." I looked up at Ryan who sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault..I know you tried." He whispered. I smiled at him slightly as I let out a shaky breath.

"Come on, Snape's gonna kill me if you don't get this done." I smiled at them as they hurriedly went back to finish. Even Viola was trying to do it quickly. It felt like a huge burden off of my chest to be able to tell them, my friends, my family.

Draco and them. I would protect them no matter what. No matter the cost.


	10. Revelations

"What did Snape say?" I asked Draco quickly changing into a black off the shoulder blouse and skirt. I rolled up my knee highs as Draco buttoned his shirt.

"He said he'd be able to handle it. It's not really any of their business what a lieutenant does anyways." He smirked my way as I smiled slightly. I slipped on some ankle combat boots and stood up. Draco hadn't bothered slicking back his hair as it covered more of his forehead now as I giggled at him.

"What?" He frowned, looking at me.

"I like your hair like this." I ran my fingers through his hair as he grinned at me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it makes you look more badass." We both laughed as he helped me into my black coat. I clasped it in the front letting the rest of it be open as I placed my wand in my pocket.

"Ready?" I nodded to him as he took my hand tightly. He kissed my lips as he smiled down at me. We both closed our eyes apparating out of the Prefect bedroom. We appeared in a park. Multiple houses were placed side by side each other as I let out a slow breath. It was windy as the cold air seemed to blow right through me as I felt my teeth chatter.

"Why is it so bloody cold in London..." I whispered as Draco let out a laugh. He guided me through the park as a few cars zipped by us. Across the street, the houses were nicely lined up but I noticed how the numbers skipped over 12.

"12 Grimmauld Place. This is it." I frowned at Draco's comment. There wasn't a building with the number 12. "It's around here somewhere..." Draco let go of my hand, looking at the sidewalk beside us.

"What.." I watched him as he kept tapping each sidewalk as I held in a laugh. He ended up stomping on a few when I felt a wand against the back of my neck.

"Why are you here?" Draco turned towards me, narrowing his eyes as I raised my hands.

"Weasley.." Draco said slowly, reaching for his wand.

"Wait, wait, we just wanna talk. Right, Draco?" I glanced at him as he continued glaring at Ron but kept his wand in.

"Talk about what? How you wanted to kill us? How you ruined my brothers wedding?"

"Keep your voice down." I hissed as I slowly turned towards him, my hands still raised. He was carrying a bag as he glanced behind me than back at me. "We need to speak with Harry."

"Like you actually think I'm going to believe that." He snorted.

"She's telling the truth, Weasley. Why else do you think we came searching for you?" Draco snapped as Ron glared at him.

"I don't buy it. You two are both Death Eaters. The enemy! Like hell I'd give Harry up to the likes of you!" Ron said, glaring at me. I sighed as I lowered my hands. Ron immediately out his wand behind him as a group of mothers and children walked by us. They looked at us whispering before continuing on.

"Just tell Harry that we want to talk to him about the Horocruxes." Ron furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between Draco and I.

"Nora and I can't enter into your little house anyways. It would let him know." Draco said, wrinkling his nose slightly coming to stand beside me.

"We need your help as much as you need ours." I whispered. Ron pursed his lower lips before sighing, putting his wand in his pocket.

"One thing out of line and it's over, okay?" We both nodded to Ron as he hurried across the street, taping a stone as slowly the houses moved apart. Draco's mouth dropped as I looked in astonishment seeing a black terraced house appear right in the middle of the other houses.

Ron disappeared inside as I gawked at Draco.

"Really?"

"Really. Why can't our houses be that cool." He frowned as I laughed a bit. We waited by the fencing of the park, Draco fiddling with my fingers as the doors slowly opened back up. Hermione walked out first, followed by Ron, Lupin, Tonks, than Harry.

"Had to bring a whole entourage huh?" Draco mumbled as I squeezed his fingers.

"Behave." I slowly told him as he snorted. They walked across the street, Lupin and Tonks leading the way. Her hair was a bright red color as she glared at Draco and myself. Lupin on the other hand was more relaxed as he smiled at me.

"Nora."

"Professor. I'm sorry about stunning you." I smiled as he extended his hand. I shook it as he chuckled, letting it go.

"Better than a killing curse, right?" Everyone looked at Lupin in horror as he let out a nervous laugh. "Let's go somewhere private, yes?" He led Draco and I first as we walked to a nearby gazebo. We all sat down at the large center table as Tonks started to put up a protective barrier and charm to hide us from the muggles. Draco and I sat on one end while Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat on the other. Tonks and Lupin stood on either end. Harry was eyeing the both of us, mostly at Draco, as he placed his hands on the table.

"What do you want?" He said tightly. Draco and I exchanged a look as I cleared my throat.

"Draco thought it would be best if we ask for your help." I said, glancing at Draco who stiffened at his name. Harry snorted, glaring at him.

"You really think I'd believe that load of -?"

"Harry. She saved you at the wedding and even saved me earlier. I think you should listen to her." Hermione interrupted looking at me. I smiled slightly at her.

"Saved you? She fucking shot a bloody hex at me!" Ron exclaimed while Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"It was for looks, you stupid oaf. You're the one who bloody sliced up her arm." Ron and Draco glared at each other as I placed a hand on Draco's thigh.

"Draco.." I murmured. He sighed, leaning back but keeping an eye on Ron.

"Look. We know you're looking for the Horocruxes. I know where the rest of them are." Everyone raised their eyes looking at me. Tonks crossed her arms looking at Lupin.

"Remus, this could be a trap. How do we not know she's not lying to us."

"Because Harry can confirm them. Right?" I looked at Harry whose eyes widened. "One of them is in the hands of Umbridge at the Ministry, ones in Hogwarts, and the other one is Nagini." Everyone looked at Harry who slowly nodded his head.

"That would be 6 in total but Voldemort has 7..What about the last one? That's the one we can't figure out." Lupin asked slowly. Draco stiffened, glancing at me as I squeezed his thigh again. I looked at Harry's careful gaze as I slowly let out a shaky breath, not breaking his gaze.

"It's me."


	11. Eye for an Eye

Harry’s jaw dropped as did everyone else’s. Hermione was the first one to react, looking horrified at me than back at Lupin. 

“Is that even possible, Professor?” Lupin was staring at me, leaning on the table towards us. 

“You swear that you’re telling the truth?” 

“Why would she lie about something like that?” Draco snapped as I squeezed his thigh again. He sighed, clamping his mouth shut. 

“I swear, Professor. I swear on my marriage.” Lupin and I stared at each other for a while before sighing, leaning away. 

“She’s telling the truth, Tonks.” Tonks looked at me than at Draco. 

“How?” Harry asked quietly. I went on about how I had gone to the Forest and that’s where my father had died. I spoke about how I found out about my prophecy with Lucius and what had happened after Dumbledore’s death with the Horocrux being strengthened. 

“So...Harry has to kill you to stop..Voldemort?” Ron whispered, looking frantically between everyone. Draco looked down a bit as I gently wrapped my arm through his. 

“That’s correct. If we want to stop Voldemort’s reign, you have to kill me.” 

“But you’ll die.” Hermione softly said, glancing at Draco. 

“It’s a fate I’ve accepted..” I whispered. 

“Unless we find the resurrection stone.” Draco jutted out. Lupin looked at Draco, wide eyed. 

“The resurrection stone? One of the Deathly Hallows?” Draco nodded, looking down at me. I caught his gaze as he clenched his hands into fists. 

“I...I won’t allow the only happiness in my life to be ripped away from me because of him. I refuse.” I smiled slightly up at Draco as he let out a slow breath. “He’s already taken so much from me already. I won’t allow myself to get hurt anymore.” He looked down at me as he squeezed my hand, smiling. I looked back at Harry who was rubbing his scar. It must be painful to even be near me. 

“How are you able to keep him out of your thoughts?” He grimaced, rubbing his head more. 

“A lot of mental practice..like how we learned non verbal spells.” I smiled at him. He sighed, clasping his hands together on the table. 

“So what do you need our help with?” 

“Just to keep destroying those Horocruxes. It makes him weak with each one you destroy. And to also look for the resurrection stone.” I said as he met my gaze. 

“And what will you do in return?” Draco and I exchanged a look. 

“We’ll continue protecting your ass when the time comes.” Draco snapped, pursing his lips in a tight line. Harry glared at him as I looked over my shoulder. 

“We should go soon, Draco,” I whispered as he nodded, “the locket is in Umbridge’s possession. You’ll need to get into the ministry and steal it.” We both stood up as everyone else did. 

“But how do we even destroy it? It was luck when we destroyed the other 3.” Ron said, glancing at Lupin. Him and Tonks were deep in thought when Draco sighed loudly. 

“Merlin, you’re all brainless. Anything that’s imbued with Basilisk Venom can destroy a Horocrux.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. Hermione frowned. 

“How did you know that?” 

“Snape told me.” Everyone looked at Draco with shock as he shrugged. 

“Why would Snape tell you that?” Harry questioned, narrowing his eyes as I took Draco’s hand. 

“There’s a lot about Snape that you don’t realize, Harry.” I smiled quickly at him, clutching my arm. “He’s calling me, Draco..” Draco looked at me quickly, eyes widened. 

“We have to get out of here.” I looked at Lupin, smiling. 

“Thank you for trusting us. We’ll meet here if we find out anything. Hurry to the Ministry, Harry.” I looked at him as he nodded as Draco squeezed my hand. We immediately apparated out of the park, appearing in front of the Manor. It was eerily silent as we both looked at each other. 

“Do you think..?” 

“No.” I interrupted Draco, silencing him with a finger. We both looked at each other for a moment before walking into the home, unsure of what to expect.


	12. The Ministry of Magic

Draco and I made our way to the dining room pausing just in the doorway. Umbridge was standing in the middle speaking with Pius and Yaxley as she turned towards us. She had a large grin on her face as she fully faced us. I immediately saw the Slytherin locket around her neck. My heart started pounding as Draco and I met them halfway. Two halves coming as one. 

“Ah! Draco...Nora..my sincerest congratulations on your wedding. I knew it from the first day I saw you both that you would be together forever.” I grimaced as she gave me a tight hug before giving one to Draco. He looked visibly uncomfortable. 

“But anyways, I summoned you both here because I am in need of your assistance. I have a few summoning's and I would like both of you present. I need to make sure I’m well protected as Head Trial Mistress.” I grimaced at the term. She must’ve noticed as she gave me a small smile. “I mean of course nothing like your mother.” She squeaked, clapping her hands together happily. I could feel Draco’s irritation as I intertwined our fingers, trying to calm him down. 

“We’ll come along now.” She squeaked again, Pius and Yaxley following her. 

“We need to speak with Snape-“ 

“Severus already knows Nora.” She snapped, glancing back at me before giving me another smile. “Now come along.” The 3 of them apparated while Draco and I exchanged a look. We were thinking the same thing. 

Please don’t let today be the day Harry comes to the Ministry. 

Draco and I followed after Umbridge who kept her nose held high in the air as we walked through the Ministry. It was much darker as Death Eaters were stationed at almost every corner. The fountain had been replaced by a black statue depicting a wizard standing on top of a hill of muggles engraved in slight gold. I wrinkled my nose at the statue. The placard read: Magic is Might. 

Draco gently wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer as a few Death Eaters looked our way, snickering. Umbridge stopped near the statue, gazing upon it. She giggled as she turned towards us. 

“I have some business to attend to but the summoning's are happening in about 10 minutes. DONT be late.” She smiled, running off towards a room. 

“I hate it here.” I whispered, pressing my body against Draco’s. He held me tightly as he nodded. 

“I agree. I can’t stand the way they changed it..look at this dump.” He glared at the statue, keeping me close. We stood by the statue, watching as people passed by us until one caught my eye. It was Mr. Weasley. He was speaking with someone before darting off towards a different exit. 

“Oi! Watch where you’re going.” Draco hissed. I turned my head to see who Draco was talking to. 3 people turned to face us, eyes wide. 2 men, 1 female. The female stuttered, shrinking back from Draco’s glare. The dark hair male stared at me, scrunching his eyes slightly. 

“Sorry..just..passing by.” He said, slowly ushering his colleagues to follow him. 

“Ugh.” Draco brushed down his coat as I watched the 3 leave. 

“Did they look familiar to you, Draco?” I asked. 

“Hm? No? They looked like overworked Ministry people.” He grumbled as I frowned a bit. I could’ve sworn one of them said Hermione’s name… 

“What are you standing around for? Umbridge is waiting for you.” We both turned the opposite way to see Yaxley sneering at us. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. 

“Piss off Yaxley.” Draco sneered, steering me towards the elevators. 

“Oi! Don't speak like that to me you stinkin’ Malfoy!” He grabbed Draco’s shoulder spinning him around as I pulled away from Draco. I turned on my heel, placing my leg underneath his legs and kicking upwards. He let out a howl as he grabbed his crotch area, wheezing and keeling over. I frowned down at him as everyone turned to stare at us, whispering. 

“Don't touch my husband, ever.” I could hear Draco smirking beside me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me away from Yaxley’s moans. He kissed the side of my head. 

“Best wife ever.” I rolled my eyes at him, playfully punching him in the ribs. We waited for the elevators as people slowly moved away from us. The elevator doors opened as I raised an eyebrow seeing who was riding it. The male and female from earlier and Mr. Weasley. The gates opened as Draco and I stepped in, siding towards the back behind the crowd. The porter released the hatch as the elevator went zooming down. 

“Well hello, Nora. Draco.” Mr. Weasley said, nodding his head towards us. Draco was still as a statue, staring at the man in front of us while I smiled slightly. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley.” 

“Business in the Ministry today?” He asked, peering at me over his eyeglasses. The two others shifted uncomfortably in front of me as I gave him a grin. 

“Something like that.” I glanced at the male standing beside Mr. Weasley who gave me a side look. Definitely odd. Mr. Weasley smiled at us as the elevator halted. He got off, looking over at us once more before the elevator continued downward. Draco was silent beside me, looking at the two who were before us. 

We exchanged another look as the elevator stopped, opening the doors. All 4 of us got off as we slipped past them. I glanced at the woman who kept her head down, Draco pulling me in the opposite direction. He gritted his teeth. 

“This isn’t good.” I raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed me into a darker hallway. “I’m sure that was Potter..” 

“What?” 

“It was just weird and that girl..that’s Hermione. Fucks sake..” 

“Breathe, Draco. We’ll get through this..” he nodded at me, pulling me back into the lighting of the hallways as we made our way towards Umbridge’s court room. 

As we opened the door, I gasped softly. A giant dementor was stationed right above the main floor, being held back by a Patronus Charm. It hissed down below at the person sitting in the small chair. Umbridge was smiling down at her, eyes flickering towards us. 

“Ah! Come, come. Just in time! Please sit.” She motioned for us to sit in the front row as Draco and I stiffly sat down. The woman looked absolutely terrified at the Dementor above her. 

“Now you say that you are a pure blood Mrs. Catermole?” The timid lady looked at us in fear than back at Umbridge. 

“Y-yes, i am..my father was a pure blood Catermole while my mother was also a pure blood..” Umbridge let out a squeak as the woman stopped talking, staring down at her. 

“You should never tell lies in the courtroom, missy.” 

“But I’m not lying! I’m telling the truth! I’ve been with the Ministry for-“ 

“Silence!” Umbridge shrieked. I winced, rubbing my ear a bit. I saw out of the corner of my eye the same man from the elevator step out from the shadows, side stepping towards Umbridge. She hadn’t noticed yet. I elbowed Draco as he looked at me than towards where I was motioning to. The man looked at us, wide eyed than at Umbridge. He motioned quickly with his hand around his neck, signaling the locket. 

“Fuck..” Draco whispered, gritting his teeth together. I looked up at the Dementor than back down at Harry. He slowly slid his wand out as Umbridge was about to send the poor lady to Azkaban as he stunned her. The woman gasped as the other lady, Hermione, ran out from the wide door freeing her. Draco and I stood up as Harry grabbed the locket and a Hermione replaced it with a fake. They looked at us as we quickly walked down to them. 

“You need to leave now!” I hissed, glancing up at the Dementor who was about to break free. “Stun us.” 

“What?” Draco and Harry both said staring at us wide eyed. 

“Come on, just do it! They’re coming!” I could already hear the alarms going off as Hermione pointed her wands towards us. 

“I’m sorry..Stupefy!” I let out a gasp of air being pushed back into the hard wood of the courtroom. My head hit against the wood harshly as I groaned at the pain. Draco too went flying into the wood as he grumbled, his shoulders hunching over. My vision blurred as I saw them run out of the room. I held my head trying to clear it when I felt a hard shake to my shoulders. 

“GET UP! The boy is here!!” I groaned, swatting the hands away as I saw a frantic Umbridge staring at me. “COME ON!” I slowly came up to my feet, stumbling a bit as did Draco. He glared at me, obviously upset that he just had to endure that. Umbridge was screaming as we went up the elevators hearing the alarms even louder. We both pulled out our wands, glancing at each other. 

It was utter chaos in the main hall. Papers were flying everywhere, the large black statue had already been torn down and Death Eaters were shooting out curses towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I stared wide eyed as Draco pulled me to the side, shaking his head a bit. 

“Don't ever ask someone to do that again.” He growled as I giggled, ducking as a spell whizzed by my head. 

“You’ve got to get stupified at least once, honey.” He glared at me again as we both slowly moved to the other side of the statue. I looked around making sure no one was watching as I flicked my wand at the nearest Death Eater making him trip. Ron scrambled away while Draco pulled me away from the statue as it came crumbling down. More Death Eaters were coming for the trio as I held onto Draco’s hand a bit harder. We both had pointed our wands towards the trio sending spells way past them instead. Yaxley was the closest to them as the trio apparated out of sight, taking Yaxley with them.


	13. The Search

“Nora! After him!” Umbridge screeched at me as I nodded, glancing at Draco. He took my hand as we apparated immediately. We ended up back in the park, seeing the hideout completely exposed. We ran up to the house, Draco knocking down the door with his foot, as we saw Yaxley’s lifeless body in the hallway. I gasped, taking a step back as Draco held his wand out in front of him. 

Hermione and Harry jumped out shooting hexes our way as Draco shielded the both of us. 

“Wait, stop!” I shouted, standing in front of Draco. Everyone was panting and I heard a soft cry in the background. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she rushed back. 

“What happened?” 

“Ron’s seriously injured..we can’t stay here anymore.” 

“Go then. If Yaxley was able to get in here than the rest of them will be here. Go!” I shouted, kneeling by Yaxley’s body. I looked at Harry as he gave me a nod before disappearing in the back. Draco was looking over his shoulder before looking down at me. We heard the soft pop of the trio leaving as I rolled up my sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark. I touched it as it started moving. I grimaced at the pain while Draco let in a sharp inhale, feeling the same exact pain. They were coming. 

A group of 10 Death Eaters came to the Grimmauld place including Snape. Draco and I stood in the small hallway watching as Snape checked Yaxley’s pulse. He shook his head standing back up. 

“What happened?” 

“He apparated with Harry and then out of the Ministry. By the time we got here, he was already dead.” Draco said. Snape looked around the walls, nodding slowly. 

“These walls were meant to keep any Death Eater out. They must’ve killed Yaxley as soon as he apparated in here. The spells are broken though. Poor bastard suffered.” I stared at the dead body before looking up at Snape. He glanced at me before turning towards Draco. 

“Go back to Hogwarts. I shouldn’t be long.” Draco and I nodded as he pulled me out of the home. I was more than grateful to be leaving that place and away from the prying eyes of the Death Eaters. 

We apparated quickly back to the school as I let out a slow breath. 

“Tired?” Draco asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded, leaning into him. I still felt a little bit delirious from the stunning charm plus it had been a long day trying to not be conspicuous with the Death Eaters. Draco led me to our bedroom which had been placed in the Slytherin common room. The common room was empty as Draco opened our bedroom door for us. I tiredly pulled off my coat, waving my hand as it floated over to the coat hanger. I plopped, face first, into the bed as I let out a sigh. Draco laid beside me stroking my hair. “Go to bed, Nora.” I smiled slightly up at him as it slowly faded with sleep. 

Where would they go now? 

.

Nora…….  
Nora..  
NORA! 

I awoke with a jolt, sweat beading across my forehead as I let out a shaky breath. Draco was sleeping peacefully beside me as I ran a hand through my hair. I could’ve sworn I heard Hermione’s voice. I sighed, sliding out of the bed immediately wrapping one of Draco’s jacket over my pajamas. I peered outside the dark window seeing the depth of the Black Lake. I placed a hand against the window, feeling the coldness seep through my fingers. A mermaid swam up to my window, her hair delicately flowing around her face. My eyes widened. It was the same mermaid from the 2nd trial a few years ago. She gave me a slight smile placing her hand against the other side of the window. Her mouth opened as her voice soothingly spoke within my mind. 

_The ones you seek are near the streams. Where flowers do not touch, and snow infinitely falls. Your friends await for your calls._

I watched as she swam away as I frowned slightly. Where the hell had Hermione taken them? And was Ron okay? I looked back at Draco walking over to him and kissing the top of his head. I had an idea of where they might’ve gone too but it would be better if I went alone. I couldn’t take a chance for the Death Eaters to figure out what we were up to. I stroked Draco’s cheek, kissing him once more on his forehead. 

“Stay safe, Draco.” I whispered. 

I quickly changed into my usual clothing - black jeans, black long sleeve, and my black jacket. I folded a scarf in my pocket and slipped my wedding ring on taking one last look at Draco. I grabbed my wand slipping out of the room. 

Swiftly, I walked toward Snape’s office. I had to let him know at least. I whispered the password, lilypad, and walked up the stairs. I opened the door seeing Snape staring at a photograph. He looked up at me an eyebrow raised. I shut the door behind me, giving him a slight smile. 

“You know?” He asked. I nodded as he set the photo down. “And Draco?” 

“It’s best if he stays here..I’m worried the Carrow twins will pick up on something.” Snape nodded. 

“How long will you be gone for?” 

“I’m..not sure. I’ll be back when the Horocrux has been destroyed.” 

“You know Draco will be furious.” I smiled at Snape’s comment. 

“Yes..I know..but he’ll understand. Please make him understand.” I whispered, rubbing my thumb against my wedding ring. Snape watched me quietly and nodded. 

“I’ll do my best.” I smiled at Snape, giving him a quiet thanks as I pulled the hood over my head and immediately apparating out of the castle. 

I appeared in the middle of a forest. I pulled my hood slightly back to see the large trees looming over me. It was quiet, the sound of a rushing stream and crickets in the air. I pulled my scarf out wrapping it tightly around my neck and held my wand tightly. 

“Lumos.” A bright light emitted from the tip of my wand as I walked through the leaf covered grounds. I remembered Hermione mentioning about a forest that her parents and her had visited a while ago. She said that there was a lake that would freeze up during the wintertime and they would go ice skating sometimes. However, she failed to mention how bloody cold it would be. I mumbled out some obscenities trekking my way up the hills, holding my wand out slightly in front of me to illuminate the way. I had lost how much time I had been wandering when I stopped, frowning slightly. I reached with my free hand out to feel something against my hand. It felt like silk. I looked all around seeing nothing but just forest in front of me. I placed my hand fully in the air, raising my wand a bit. 

“Hermione?” I whispered. Immediately a hand jerked out, grabbing mine and pulling me in. I stumbled a bit, both of us stumbling over the leaves and falling down. I jumped out holding my wand out coming face to face with Hermione. I let out a sigh lowering my wand. “Fucks sake, Hermione. Don’t do that.” She also lowered her wand, giving me a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry...I saw you from the distance so I had to make sure.” 

“You put up the barrier enchantments?” She nodded as I smirked slightly. “Masterfully done.” She laughed softly motioning for me too follow her. 

“How’s Ron?” I asked, walking quietly beside her. She sighed, shaking her head. 

“His arm is healing but we can’t apparate. It’s to early for him.” I nodded as a small tent appeared in front of us. She ducked inside as I followed her in. The tent was separated in 3 different sections. A private bedroom to the left, a kitchen and living area in the middle, and then another private bedroom to the right. Harry leapt up to his feet seeing me as I smiled slightly his way. 

“Hi Harry.” 

“Nora.” He looked tired, slouching in his spot at the wooden table. I looked over towards the bedroom seeing Ron fiddle around with a radio. 

“Where’s the Horocrux?” I asked as Harry pointed towards Ron. 

“We’re taking turns wearing it. We’ve tried using almost every spell to destroy it but it won’t break.” 

“And I guess you don’t have anything with Basilisk Venom in your bag, Hermione?” Hermione shook her head. 

“We have to keep moving though. I don’t want us to stay in the same place for very long. I’ve already seen a few Snatchers pass by a few times. The one with the scarf smells my perfume.” 

“You must be talking about Scabior. He’s the leader. Rotten man.” I snorted. Hermione and Harry started talking quietly about where to go next as I moved over towards Ron. He was listening intently to the radio. The man on the radio was speaking about the missing or killed witches and wizards that they knew of. I sat down on the floor beside his cot as he glanced at me. 

“Have you heard from your family?” He didn’t say anything, narrowing his eyes towards the radio. 

“Why do you care? If anything, you could be trying to find where they are and kill them.” He shifted slightly as I saw the Horocrux around his neck. I glanced back at Harry who shook his head towards me. The Horocrux was affecting Ron as much as I had been affecting Draco. I sighed standing back up and walking back towards Hermione and Harry. I glanced behind me towards Ron. I lowered my voice. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for him to have that on?” 

“I’ve asked him to take it off but he won’t. He’s so stubborn.” Hermione sighed, crossing her arms. Harry was also watching his friend. 

“There’s got to be something that we can do to destroy it.” 

“You should go sleep. You guys look like you haven’t slept for days. I’ll take watch.” Harry and Hermione both shared a look as I sighed. “I get it. You don’t trust me but you’ll both need your strength if you’re going to continue this. Let me help you.” Harry frowned, clearly not trusting me completely, but moved over towards the bed that was beside Ron while Hermione smiled at me. 

“Thanks.” I smiled at the girl watching as she also went to her side to get settled in. I pushed through the tent opening going to stand against one of the trees that was nearby. The soft crackling of the radio was still going on as I glanced back at the tent. At this point, she didn’t even know if they would have the capability to destroy the Horocrux. 

At this point, it would be days before she saw Draco again.


	14. Changes of the Soul

_3 days later._

Nothing had changed or happened. Hermione, Harry, and myself had been trying to hex or curse the locket as much as we could but nothing was good enough. At the end of the night, I would constantly think back to Draco. Was he furious? Probably. Would he yell at her for days on when she came back? Probably. 

I was curled against the tree, blinking up at the bright sunlight. Did I even get any sleep last night? I sighed, rubbing my eyes as a rustle by the tent awoke me fully. I looked back to see Harry walk out, yawning. He glanced at me, his lips in a firm line. 

“Did you sleep any?” I snorted, standing up and brushing off the leaves from my pants. 

“Can you really sleep in a forest peacefully?” He chuckled. 

“Not at all.” We laughed slightly as Ron and Hermione walked outside. Ron shot me a dark look stalking off a bit. Hermione sighed holding the Horocrux in her hand. I glanced down at it feeling the sudden urge of hatred. I gasped taking a step away from it. Hermione and Harry looked at me, worry in their eyes. 

“Nora?” 

“I’m fine..I’m fine.” I gasped out clutching my chest. It felt like a powerful ache for something that I had missed for a very long time. I shook my head pushing the feeling away as I let out a slow breath. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger the longer I stayed with them. “We need to destroy that fast.” 

Harry nodded taking it from Hermione and putting it on. Hermione started to fold the tent down as Ron scurried towards us. 

“You need to come! Now!” He looked frantic as we all looked at each other and took off after Ron. 

“Ron, slow down!” Hermione shouted as he sprinted through the forest towards the frozen stream. He was panting as he pointed down into the water. 

“It’s here! HERE!” He exclaimed as Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. The boys stepped carefully onto the ice as Harry leaned down to sipe the snow away. He gasped pointing down at it. 

“The sword! The Sword of Gryffindor!” Hermione and I looked at each other as we slid down to where they were, taking careful steps against the ice. Harry grabbed his wand making a small fire to burn a hole into the ice. It started to wobble under our feet as I glanced at Hermione. It was close to breaking as Hermione grabbed my arm. Harry pointed his wand towards the open water. 

“Accio Sword!” Instantly the sword shot up through the opening as Harry grabbed onto it and almost immediately the ice started to break. 

“Go!” Ron shouted as I grabbed Hermione’s hand jumping to the bank. We barely made it as the ice completely broke through disappearing in the rushing cold water. Ron and Harry had also made it as we scrambled up the hill. Harry placed the locket on a nearby dead tree and gave the sword to Ron. 

“I have to open it, Ron. You need to be ready, okay?” Ron nodded, positioning himself in front of the locket as he looked at us nervously. I pushed my arm out when I felt Hermione step forward. 

“You could get hurt.” I said towards Hermione. She looked worridly at Ron who let out a slow breath. Harry looked at all of us as I nodded. Softly, he started to say something in Parseltongue. For a few moments, nothing happened but then the locket shot open. A tornado sized black cloud shot off from the locket pushing all of us back. I grunted landing hard on my back against the ground while Hermione groaned beside me. I looked up to see Harry yelling something at Ron. The cloud was bending and weaving as if it were a large animal’s head. Ron was frozen in his shoes staring wide eyed at the looming cloud. 

“Ron! DO it!” I shouted. Ron jerked his gaze towards me before raising the sword and charging for the cloud. He hit the locket as the cloud dissipated quickly. 

My heart started to pound in my chest. A searing pain shot through my whole body as I screamed, grasping my chest and falling over. 

“Nora!” Hermione cried out running over to me. The pain felt as if I was being shocked with a million volts and a constant stabbing feeling from needles all over my skin. I gasped, struggling for breath as I grasped onto the dirt ground below me. A sharp ringing sensation ran through my head as I held one side of my head. My eyes clenched shut seeing images of Voldemort screaming in agony. His skin tightening around his bones making him more skeletal. He was grabbing at his bald head so hard that it was making nail marks into his head. 

“Harry Potter!!” He gasped out as my eyes shot open. I jerked from Hermione’s touch as I sat back quickly, eyes wide at Harry. I could hear my frantic painting as I forced myself to calm down. 

“Nora?” Harry asked, crouching down beside me. Ron was standing before me holding the sword as he nervously looked around at everyone. I let out a slow breath, steadying my breathing as I nodded towards Ron. 

“Good job..” I shakily said as Ron sheepishly smiled at me. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked as he helped me up. 

“Y-yes...just..odd feeling when a part of your soul dies.” I frowned, rubbing my chest. Ron laughed nervously while Harry and Hermione shared a look. “I..I should go back though. I’ve already spent too much time here.” I smiled at the trio as Harry placed a hand on my arm. 

“Thank you..” I nodded, brushing the dirty from my clothing. 

“Be careful.” 

“You as well, Nora.” Hermione said, smiling. I apparated quickly out of the forest and right back on top of the Astronomy Tower. I let out a shaky breath, pushing my shaking hands into my pockets and I ran down the steps and towards Snape’s office. 

“Oi! Peterson! There you are!” A hand on my shoulder spun me around as I came face to face with Evan. I narrowed my eyes at him as he grinned my way. “Where you’ve been? Malfoy’s been the crabbiest I’ve ever seen him.” He smirked as I brushed his hand off my shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” I glared at him walking past him only to stop again when he stepped in front of me. I sighed, my hands clenching beside me. 

“Who the bloody hell do you think you’re talking to like that?” He narrowed his eyes at me shoving my shoulder back a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him raising my wand at him towards his chest. 

“Redacto.” Evan went flying back into the stone pillar colliding harshly against it. He gasped, the pillar rumbling with the impact as a few students peeked outside the nearby classrooms whispering between them all. I slowly lowered my wand walking up towards Evan, ignoring the whispers and looks I was receiving from the younger students. I saw blood streak down from his forehead as he groaned holding his head. He slowly looked up at me, a dangerous glint streaking across his eyes. 

“Touch me again with your filthy hands and I’ll fucking kill you.” I whispered at him. He grunted, holding a hand against his bleeding head. I slowly turned towards the students. 

“Get back to class!” I snapped as they all scurried inside, shutting the door loudly. I took one more look down at Evan, snickering, before continuing on my way. I cracked my neck quickly letting out a small breath. That was oddly satisfying but at the same time I hated it. Why did it feel so good to hurt him?

Why did I want to kill him?


	15. Disconnect

I quietly walked up the stairs to Snape’s office opening the door and being met with loud shouting. 

“It’s been 3 days, Snape! You expect me to sit back here and just wait?!” Draco shouted at Snape who was busily writing down something into some parchments. 

“We have to trust in her, Draco. Now will you keep it down before someone hears?” Snape hissed as I knocked on the door watching both of their heads turn towards me. I smiled slightly at Draco who stared at me wide eyed, taking long steps towards me before cupping my face and kissing me deeply. He gripped my hair tightly gasping against my lips. 

“Where the hell have you been?! And just to leave me a note with nothing on it basically!” I winced back at Draco’s words, giving him a slight smile. 

“Hello, how are you...” 

“Don’t change the subject! Do you know how fucking worried I was, Nora?! You can’t just go disappearing like-“ I placed a finger on his lips stopping him as I stroked his cheek. 

“Another Horocrux is destroyed.” Draco’s eyes widened as he gripped my shoulders. 

“How do you feel?” I hesitated at his question glancing at Snape then back at Draco. I smiled some. 

“Never better.” 

.

.

After finally calming Draco down talking more about the destroyed Horocrux, I sat in the courtyard gazing up at the night sky. Draco was on detention duty as I waited patiently for him. Stars streaked across the night sky as I let out a slow breath. A deep ache fluttered in my stomach which traveled up towards my chest wrapping itself around my heart. I rubbed the soreness frowning as a shooting star streaked across the sky. A sudden thought popped into my mind. 

Who was Draco? 

I frowned as I shook my head some. I glanced down at my hands seeing the familiar wedding ring as I stood up abruptly. Draco was my husband. We were classmates. We.. A blurred image of Draco’s face entered into my mind seemingly burning around the edges as I gasped. I quickly ran out of the courtyard and towards Snape’s office once again. I pushed the doors open, startling Snape. 

“What in Merlin’s name?” He snapped as I slammed the doors behind me. I frantically looked at Snape who’se eyebrows furrowed together. “What’s wrong?” 

“I..I don’t know. I..I couldn’t remember Draco for a split second as if I had never uttered his name or seen him before.” I clutched my head again feeling a nagging headache and ringing shoot through it. I sat down on the nearest chair. Snape walked slowly over towards me staring at me with brooding eyes. 

“Do you remember injuring Rosier?” I looked up at Snape, furrowing my eyebrows together. I had hurt Evan? When? I blinked a few times trying to remember exactly what had happened today. It was only a few hours ago but..why was everything drawing up in a blank? Why couldn’t I remember what I had done a few minutes ago, even? 

“I..” 

“Nora. Look at me.” Snape placed his hand on my shoulder which I jolted slightly from. I stared wide eyed at him as he looked into my eyes before slowly leaning away. A mixture of confusion and shock crossed his face as he let in a slow breath. 

“Do you remember what we promised at the beginning of the semester?” I frowned, cracking my neck as I slowly crossed my legs. I sat in the seat for a while as a smirk slowly spread across my lips. 

“We promised to kill Harry Potter, Severus.”


	16. Who are You?

The paleness in Snape’s face was almost one for the books. He took a few steps away, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. I gazed down at my fingers staring at the ring that was settled perfectly on my ring finger. Where had I gotten this from? 

Draco. 

A jolt of pain shot through my head as I grimaced, rubbing my forehead. Bloody headaches. I gritted my teeth as I slowly stood up as Snape’s door opened. We both looked back to see Draco in the doorway, his eyes darting between Snape and I. 

“Draco.” Snape said slowly. I frowned. This was Draco? 

“There you are, love. I was looking for you. I thought you’d be in the courtyard.” 

“Why would I be there?” I asked, turning completely towards him. He chuckled, taking a step towards me. 

“Did you bump your head, Nora? You’ve been acting funny since you got back.” 

“Got back from where?” Draco frowned, looking at me with dark eyes. He looked quickly at Snape then back towards me. I waited for his answer tilting my head slightly. 

“You-” 

“Came back from Gringotts. You were meeting with the Dark Lord.” Snape interjected taking a firm step towards Draco. I watched both of them looking between Draco’s shocked face and Snape’s emotionless one. 

“Gringotts..” I let the name roll off my tongue. It didn’t ring a bell. 

“Are you alright, Nora?” Draco asked slowly, taking a step towards me as he reached for my hand. He gently took hold of it, lacing our fingers together. “Love?” His eyes were searching mine as if he expected me to react a certain way. I frowned, slowly pulling my hand away from his. 

“I’m perfectly fine. I don’t know why you’re asking so much.” I said darkly as he scrunched up his nose as if the words hurt him. He started to laugh nervously reaching once more for my arm. 

“What are you playing at, Nora?” 

“Don’t talk to me as if you know who I am.” I snapped, brushing his hand away from me once again. His eyes widened as he stopped me from moving. 

“You’re joking right? We’re married. Of course I know you.” 

“Married? To you?” I scoffed as his face contorted in pain. “I don’t even know you.” 

Draco’s face went pale as he took a few steps away from me. Snape came up between us, staring at me coldly. 

“You were just leaving, Nora.” 

“Oh right. I was going somewhere wasn’t I..” I trailed off. My mind was completely blank as I frowned some. “But where..” I moved past the two seeing Draco slump into one of the couches as I glanced down at him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears as I frowned down at him. 

“Why are you crying?” Draco jerked his head up towards me, biting his lower lip. We stared at each other for a while when I felt another jolt of pain in my chest. My tongue clicked against my teeth as I pushed my way out of Snape’s office going down the circular staircase. I could hear the faint shouting from upstairs as I peered upwards. Odd. I continued on my way through the hallways staring out the arched columns of the castle. There were only a few thoughts in my mind that swirled around. 

Protect my soul.   
Protect Nagini.   
Kill Harry Potter. 

I paused in front of the windows staring up at the stars once more. A star was blinking brightly at me as slowly it faded away leaving nothing behind. A nagging thought burned in the back of my mind as I lifted a hand out the window towards the sky.   
I wonder what it felt like to love. 

.

.

I had stayed up for the rest of the night in the Astronomy Tower. I blinked at the rising sun, gripping the railing of the Tower. The sun’s rays beat into my skin as I took a step away burying myself in the shadows of the small room. Footsteps echoed behind me as I glanced over my shoulder to see Snape slowly walking towards me. He paused at the other side of the circular room as I looked back out the wide window. 

“I was wondering where you were. Have you been here all night?” 

“I couldn’t seem to sleep.” I said, turning to face him fully. “Do you need something?” I watched as his lips pursed together, his hands clenched into fists. 

“Do you remember who your parents are?” I raised an eyebrow at his question. 

“Yes. Adam and Christine Peterson.” 

“Are they alive or dead?” I scoffed, crossing my arms. 

“Seriously? What are you-” 

“Answer me!” He snapped as I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Dead.” 

“What House were you in Hogwarts?” I paused at his question. I had attended Hogwarts? 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Severus. I never attended-” 

“What was the name of your friend that died last year?” 

“Friend? I don’t have friends.” I hissed as I gritted my teeth together as Snape slowly let out an exhale. “Quit your babbling, old man. Here’s a question for you. What’s the Malfoy boy doing here?” He blinked in surprise as he turned around seeing Draco slowly walking up the steps towards us. His eyes were bloodshot, his jaw strained together. He looked nervously at Snape then back at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?” 

“I..I only wanted to make sure that you were alright. You..You didn’t come to bed last night.” 

“Why would I...oh right. We’re married.” 

“You remember?” The hope in his voice made me feel some weird way. I couldn’t tell if I felt disgusted or sympathetic for him. 

“She does not remember, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said slowly as I let out a sigh, running my fingers through my long hair. A shudder ran through my body as I looked down at the Dark Mark. The snake was moving aggressively against my arm as I clenched my jaw. Voldemort’s voice echoed in my mind. 

“Nora?” Draco asked quietly, his eyes widening. The Mark stopped moving slowly as I looked at Draco. 

“Voldemort has a task for you, Draco.” His jaw dropped as Snape narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. 

“Draco already fulfilled his mission!” 

“You dare defy him?” I coldly said, narrowing my eyes at him. Snape’s eyes widened as I looked back at Draco, walking towards him. His grey eyes darkened, his jaw clenched tight together. He slowly looked away from me as I reached up, turning his head slowly towards me. I brushed my fingers against his cheek as his lips parted in a soft gasp. 

“Odd..” I murmered before meeting his gaze. I let my hand drop beside me, seeing a flicker of pain in his eyes. “You are to take Luna Lovegood back to the Manor and lock her up in the cellar with the Goblin and that wand maker.” Draco’s eyes widened quickly darting back and forth between Snape and I. 

“B-but…” 

“You will do it tonight.”

Draco bit his lower lip looking away from me as I brushed past him, hesitating at the top step when I felt his hand holding my wrist. I glanced at him slowly frowning at his grip. 

“What do I do after that?” He gritted his teeth as I pulled my hand away from his grip as I stared at him absently. 

“You’ll stay home obviously.”


	17. Return to Malfoy Manor

The next few days were silent in the castle as I walked slowly down the hallway. The Death Eaters who were circling the grounds stared at me as I walked past them, ignoring the snickers and whispers that followed. I paused as I glanced behind me to see Amycus and Evan speaking with each other. Evan glared at me while Amycus nodded his head towards me. 

“Peterson.” Amycus said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Any word from Lovegood?” I asked as he shook his head. 

“No but the Snatchers are nearby should Potter show up.” 

“Good.” He bowed his head once more as I turned away to continue walking down the stone steps. It was getting colder as I wrapped my black robe around me tighter. I let out an exhale seeing a puff of air escape. I continued walking towards the Quidditch field stepping inside of it. The field was crunchy underneath my feet as I walked towards the middle of it. I glanced around at the empty stands as the wind continued to blow harshly making it sound like whispers in the distance. I winced feeling a shock run through my body as the whispers started to grow even louder. I gripped the side of my head, falling to one knee as I gasped at the sharp pain in my head. 

_“And Ravenclaw has caught the Snitch! Viola Darrens has won the game!”_

I opened my eyes to see ghost like figures running towards each others holding brooms and bright blue uniforms. They were all cheering for a female hoisting her up. 

_“We did it! Look, I caught it!” The female slowly ran towards another female whose face was blurred beyond recognition. They hugged, cheering with each other._

I groaned, snapping my eyes shut as the piercing sensation continued to grow even more. The shouts and whispers were much louder now as I clutched both sides of my head. 

“Enough!” A gust of wind exploded from my feet washing away all of the figures leaving me in complete silence. I gasped, opening my eyes as finally the pounding and the ringing were gone. An ache from my chest was the only thing left as I rubbed my chest slightly.

For the past few days, these visions were showing up all around me. I could make out everyone’s faces but I couldn’t see the one girl’s. Her voice distorted and her face unrecognizable. And after each episode, my heart would ache as if someone was pushing a heavy rock against it. 

I slowly stood up feeling my arm start to burn. I looked down, pulling up my sleeve, to see the Mark aggressively moving once again. A voice echoed in my mind as I clenched my hands into fists. I pushed my sleeve down taking one more look around me before apparating out of the Quidditch field. 

I was being summoned to the Malfoy Manor. 

.

.

I appeared outside the Manor walking swiftly inside. 

“Ah, Lady Nora! Welcome-” A butler paused before me, his smile faltering as I looked at him absently. “Lady Nora?” I looked the man up and down, a frown settling on my lips. Who were all of these people? They spoke to me as if we were equals. 

“Where’s Lucius?” 

“U-upstairs, Lady Nora..” The butler whispered, eyes widening at me. I brushed past him and up the main marble staircase as I heard shouting coming from behind the closed doors. I swung them open, the doors loudly banging against the frames. 

Bellatrix was crouched down, holding a boy’s hair in the grips of her hands in the middle of the room. The Malfoys were positioned near the right side while Fenrir and Scabior were near the doors, holding a pair of children. Scabior smirked over my way, bowing slightly my way. 

“Ah, Nora. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He took my hand, going to kiss it as I jerked it away, narrowing my eyes at him. 

“Don’t touch me.” He narrowed his eyes as well, motioning with his hands towards the captured teenagers. A redhead and a frizzy brown hair girl. Both of their eyes widened seeing me. I looked over seeing Lucius walk towards me. 

“N..Nora…” Lucius looked like he had aged 50 years. His white hair was unkempt and greasy looking while he held scars around his face from his time in Azkaban. “Welcome..” He whispered as I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Speak up, Lucius. Stop hiding behind your pitifulness.” I snapped as he narrowed his eyes at me, chewing his lower lip. 

“Ah! Little Nora! Come, come!” Bellatrix shouted as I eyed Lucius up and down before walking over towards Bellatrix. She was grinning maniacally as she hoisted the boy’s face up towards me. His face looked like it had been stung by 100 wasps. “You went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter! You must remember his face! Is this him?!” There it was again. That annoying buzz in my head again. I let out a slow breath rubbing my forehead. I looked up towards Draco who was standing closely to Narcissa. His eyes widened as I motioned for him to come over. He hesitated before walking over towards me. The closer he got, the more annoying the buzz got as I gritted my teeth. 

“Is that him?” I repeated Bellatrix’s question pointing towards the boy’s face. Draco looked at the boy before looking back at me. “Well?” Draco slowly crouched down staring at the boy’s face. I took a few steps away from them walking back towards Fenrir who was holding the two teenagers. The girl took in a sharp inhale as I frowned a bit. 

“Do I know you?” Her lips parted before snapping shut. Her eyes were darting nervously between Draco and I. 

“What’s wrong with his face?” Draco whispered as I glanced back at him. Bellatrix whipped her hand towards Scabior who merely shrugged. 

“We found him like that.” 

“And you expect me to-“ She paused as she got up quickly letting go of the boy as she stalked towards one of the snatchers. 

“Where did you get that?” She hissed. I looked over to see the Snatcher holding a silver sword. 

“It’s mine now.” 

“It belongs to me!” She screeched shooting a hex at the male sending him backwards in a dead heap. I moved out of the way as Bellatrix shot a curse towards Scabior sending vines to wrap themselves around his neck. He gasped as he gagged for air. 

“Yours?! This is mine! You! How did you get it?!” She was screaming at the girl as Bellatrix screeched again shooting a hex off towards, the same vines wrapping themselves around his neck as Narcissa grabbed the two teenagers. 

“Get out! OUT!” She screamed as Scabior and Fenrir ran out of the Manor. I walked back over towards Draco as he stood up slowly, looking at me wide eyed. Dark circles underlined his grey eyes as I frowned, my hand automatically going up to stroke his cheekbones. He let in a sharp breath. I couldn’t stop my body even if I wanted to. It was aching for warmth and my body gravitated heavily towards him. 

I immediately jerked my hand away, fingers splayed towards Bellatrix as she shot a curse our way. I shielded us as I tilted my head towards Bellatrix. She gasped, breathing heavily as she cast her eyes downward. 

“Control yourself, Bellatrix.” I sneered as I turned away from Draco. I looked at the three teenagers than slowly at Lucius. 

“Don’t waste my fucking time.” Lucius narrowed his eyes towards me, bowing his head in silence. I glanced once more at Draco before exiting the dining room. I almost made it out of the Manor when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I gasped, turning around to see Draco. 

“I..”

The buzz was starting to come back as I winced inwardly, shoving him away from me. 

“What are you doing?” I snapped. 

“We..we knew this might happen, Nora. You asked me to help you remember. About you. About us.” He said, pleadingly. 

“I don’t need your help with anything.” I sneered, turning away but stopping as he clutched my wrist. 

“Please! Nora, you have to remember..like, like how we attended the Yule Ball together! Or how we celebrated my birthday with a surprise party..” I clenched my jaw together as I yanked my wrist away from his hold. 

“Stop.” I ordered, the buzzing and pounding in my head growing as I took a few steps away from him. 

“Or the time we had our first match against each other. And how we had our first kiss in the courtyard.” 

“Stop!” I shouted at him hearing a faint scream inside the Manor. Draco glanced behind him before walking up to me swiftly. 

“Come back to me, Nora..” He murmured before cupping my face and crashing his lips against mine.


	18. Do you Remember?

I clenched onto Draco’s shirt. Everything about this felt so familiar but at the same time it didn’t make sense. He slowly pulled away, our hot breaths mingling with each other as he gazed down at me with sad eyes. My eyebrows furrowed together as suddenly a wave of pain hit me. I gasped, feeling the shock run through my whole body as I staggered to my knees. 

“Nora!” Draco caught me holding my arms as I gripped my head. It was like an ice pick was being drilled into it as the tightness in my chest threatened to explode. I bit my lower lip hard, feeling my body start to shake from the pain. Jagged memories were running through my head like a movie reel. The multiple times Draco and I had kissed as I gasped, forcing my eyes open. My heart was pounding in my ears as I let out a shaky breath, the tremors leaving my body as quick as they came. 

“Nora..?” Draco asked softly as I slowly looked up at him. My mind was reeling, as if a film had been lifted. 

“Draco?” I gasped out, his eyes widening as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. “Where..” I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closely as I breathed in his familiar cologne. I pulled away from him after a while thumbing away his tears. I frowned some. “Why are you crying?” He let out a sigh as he gripped my hands tightly. 

“You..you don’t remember?” 

“Remember what? What happened?” Draco swiftly gripped my hands tighter, apparating out of the Manor. We appeared on the Astronomy Tower as he practically dragged me towards Snape’s office. “Draco!” He didn’t stop as we stormed inside the office. 

Snape sighed, glaring at Draco. 

“Do you not even have the common courtesy to knock, and. Malfoy?!” We were both winded as Draco slammed the door shut. 

“She remembers!” He said hurriedly as Snape furrowed his eyebrows together. I let out a breath, crossing my arms. 

“Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on?” Snape looked between Draco and I before motioning for me to sit on the couch. I sat down as Draco sat beside me. I gently took his hand in mine. He smiled, sighing out of relief as he kissed the side of my head. Snape walked to stand in front of us, crossing his arms. 

“What did we promise to do at the beginning of the year, Nora?” I frowned at the question. 

“To help Harry with destroying the Horocruxes.” Snape let out a slow breath sitting down across from us. 

“You forgot about absolutely everything for the past week, Nora.” My eyes widened. 

“Everything? What do you mean?” I looked at Draco who smiled sadly at me. 

“Everything. You forgot about Hogwarts, what we’ve been working for, me..” 

“You..?” I whispered as my eyes widened. That’s why Draco was crying. I looked at Snape absolutely stunned. “Why?” 

“You started to forget the day you came back after destroying the Horocrux with Potter. I’m starting to believe that the Dark Lord’s body is failing..which means..” 

“With each destroyed Horocrux, i'll forget more and more.” I said softly as Draco squeezed my hand tightly. “I can’t believe I forgot about you..I’m so sorry.” I turned towards Draco who smirked slightly. 

“You don’t need to apologize, love..it was kinda hot being bossed around by you.” I scowled at him, hitting him in the arm. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close. I sighed a bit, rubbing my forehead. 

“It’s like I’ve been asleep this entire time. I don’t even remember coming back here after the Forest.” 

“Is there anything we can do Professor?” Draco asked quietly, rubbing circles on my back as I rubbed my head some more. Draco glanced down at me, scooching me closer to him. 

“Unfortunately no.” He murmured gazing upon me. “Nora, I ask that you do not try to seek out Potter and his friends anymore.” I looked up at him a frown on my lips. 

“Why?” 

“We do not know when your episodes will start up again. The last thing we need is you to forget who you are and be with Potter at the same time. It could lead to disaster.” I nodded slowly. 

“So what do we do now?” 

“It’ll only be a matter of time before Potter comes to Hogwarts for the last few Horocruxes. We can only expect the worst.” Draco and I looked at each other, fear deep within his eyes but he smiled slightly at me. 

“It’ll be alright, Nora.” I smiled softly at him, nodding. I stifled a yawn as Snape walked away from us. 

“You haven’t slept for the past few days so go get some rest.” He said turning his back to us and we both got up. Draco led me to the door while holding my hand tightly. We walked quietly down the hallway as I glanced up at him. 

His jaw was clenched tightly together, the vein in his neck slightly protruding as his eyes were focused directly ahead of him. Whatever I had done must’ve made him feel broken inside. I bit my lower lip as we made our way to our room. He closed the door quietly behind him as I stopped right before the bed. 

“Love?” I looked back at him seeing him take large strides towards me before wrapping his arms around my waist. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck as I smiled, overlapping my hands over his. We both took in a deep breath together as I clutched onto his arms. 

“Was just thinking..” 

“Of what?” He started to press his lips against my cheek then neck, slowly pulling off my robe and tossing it to the side. I bit my lower lip, closing my eyes to his kisses. It was as if I hadn’t felt his touch in years. 

“Of..before. What if I don’t come back, Draco? What if I can’t remember anything after Nagini’s dead?” I whispered feeling him press kisses to my shoulder. A chill ran through my spine as he began to unbutton my blouse from behind. 

“Save those thoughts for another day, Nora. Let me just be with you now.” He murmered against my skin as I smiled slightly as he took off my blouse. He turned me around swiftly, pinning me to the bed as his lips pressed roughly against mine. I gasped feeling him tear off his own clothing as I smirked against his lips.

“Did you miss me or something?” He chuckled darkly, his hand coming up to clench my throat as I gasped at the sudden lack of oxygen. 

“I’d watch that smart mouth of yours tonight.” He freed me as I gulped in a large breath of air. He was gazing down at me as if testing me to see if I’d say something else. I bit my lower lip tracing a finger against his chiseled chest. I leaned up to graze my lips against his, dragging my teeth against his bottom lip as he shivered. 

“Or what?” 

He chuckled again as he leaned over to grab his tie. My eyes widened as I leaned away from him. He smirked at my reaction as he leaned towards me, pressing every inch of his lower body against mine as I gasped. 

“You trust me right?” 

“Yes..” I whispered as he gently wrapped the tie around my mouth before tightening it behind my head. I gasped as the soft texture pressed deeply into my mouth, making it difficult to say anything else. He leaned away, raising an eyebrow down at me. 

“Mm..I should walk you around the castle like this.” I blushed as he got up to walk over to the nightstand. He grabbed his wand from the floor flicking it as all of the candles turned off, the only light on him that from the moon. Half of his was casted into the shadows as he smirked at me. 

“I’ve missed you, Nora.”


	19. Secondary Heartbeat

_“..come to me...to me...think of all the power you can have..don’t fight the power of my soul.”_

I jerked my eyes open from the nightmare. A bead of sweat matted my hair to my face as I brushed it away with the back of my hand. I sat up in the bed, wincing at the soreness that shot through my body. The shower was running next door as I sighed laying back down. My head was pounding as usual, chills running up and down my body non stop. I wrapped the comforter around me tighter as the bathroom door opened, Draco only wearing a towel. I smirked from underneath the covers, peeking up at him. 

“Morning.” He looked up, a big smile on his face as he walked over towards me. He bent down kissing my aching lips. 

“Morning, darling. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmm..for the most part. I think I kept waking up to kisses though.” We both chuckled as he brushed a few strands of hair away from my forehead before frowning. 

“Merlin, Nora. You’re running a fever.” 

“Am I?” I touched my forehead, feeling hot heat radiate from it. 

“Relax. Let me get some cool towels.” I nodded as he rushed towards the bathroom. I pulled the covers over me more as Draco came back out, holding some wet towels. He placed one on my forehead, wincing at the frigid wetness that seeped into my skin. He removed the covers setting the second on my stomach before tucking me back in. 

“Do you feel nauseous? Tired? Sore?” I laughed some as he sat beside me. 

“Draco, I’m always tired.” He frowned at me as I placed a hand over his. “Sore because well...a week without touching can do things to your husband.” He chuckled at the statement bringing my hand up to his lips. He rubbed his thumb against my palm as I stared up at his face. 

“What is it?” He asked, smiling. 

“Just memorizing your face..again.” I smiled as he tightened his grip on my hand. 

“I’ll help you remember, Nora. We knew it was going to be difficult going into this but I made a vow to always love and protect you. So even if you do push me away, I’m going to be here with you.” I smiled to his words, interlacing our fingers together as I let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m so thankful to have you in my life, Draco. Thank you.” He smiled at me kissing my cheek. 

“I love you. Now rest. I’ll go grab us some food.” He squeezed my hand as I smiled, watching him grab his robe and leave the room. The coolness from the towels were pulling me back to sleep as I felt the heaviness in my eyelids. I slowly closed my eyes letting the nearby chirping lull me to sleep. 

_“To me..”_

Darkness enveloped me as I opened my eyes. I was lying in water as I slowly sat up. A dream? I stood up seeing nothing around me. 

_“..to me..”_

“Hello?” I shouted, hearing nothing but the echoing of my voice. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I whipped around seeing Voldemort. He smiled devilishly towards me. 

“Hello little one.” He walked towards me, bony fingers gripping my cheeks as he grinned down at me. 

“What do you want?” I snapped, jerking my face away from his hold. He smirked circling around me. 

“A war is coming, Nora. And I plan on defeating Harry Potter once and for all. I have recruited many more Death Eaters, you must feel it. The power that is surging through your gut.” I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes at him. 

“You will stand by my side and we will defeat Potter together.” He started to laugh as I let out a slow breath. 

“He’s destroying them though. And quickly.” I breathed out as Voldemort looked at me. He snickered, slowly walking towards me, the pool of water underneath our feet starting to stir. 

“Let him destroy the remaining ones. The more he destroys them, the more I grow closer to you.” He smirked leaning towards me. He tilted his head slightly as I heard a faint voice. “Ah, your husband. The Malfoy..coming to stir you out of your dreams..a pity really.” 

“Don’t talk about Draco like that.” I hissed as he let out a laugh. 

“Oh my, oh my..how peculiar. Is that..a heartbeat?” I raised an eyebrow watching as Voldemort’s hand slowly hovered over my stomach. My eyes widened as I immediately covered my stomach from him as I watched his lips grow into a sly smile.


	20. Broken Hopeful Dreams

I forced my eyes open, sitting up quickly, my breathing coming out in short spurts. 

“Nora?” Draco was sitting beside me a hand on my shoulder. The smell of a full English breakfast filled my senses as I threw the towels and covers off of me and bolting towards the bathroom. “Nora! What the bloody hell is wrong?!” He walked after me as I clutched onto the bathroom sink staring into it. 

“H..how long has it been..?” I stuttered trying to force myself to count days. 

“Nora? You’re scaring me..” Draco said quietly, placing a hand on my arm. I jumped at his touch, spinning around to face him with wide eyes. “What? What’s wrong?” 

I moved around him changing quickly and pulling on my robes. 

“Where are you going?!” I grabbed his hand forcing me out the door with me as we practically bolted over towards Snape’s office. Students and teachers were watching us with confused looks as we went up the spiral staircase. I burst through the door as I heard Snape’s sigh. 

“I swear..if you don’t knock-“ 

“This is urgent.” I breathed out finally letting go of Draco’s hand as I went straight to his bookshelves looking through the names. 

“Can someone please tell me what’s wrong?!” Draco shouted angrily, closing the door behind him. Snape sighed once more coming over towards me as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Nora.” I paused, looking up at Snape than slowly at Draco. 

“I..I had a dream and Voldemort spoke to me. I just have to confirm something.” 

“Confirm what?” Draco walked to me spinning me around to face him. “You can tell me.” 

“I just want to make sure.” I whispered, a lump forming in my throat. 

“Just tell me, Nora.” I quickly looked between Snape and Draco seeing the confusion that arose in their faces. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” 

.

Draco looked like he was going to pass out as I had to help him sit on the nearest couch. Snape didn’t say anything, crossing his arms and staring deeply at his desk. I patted Draco’s arms, shaking him a bit. 

“Draco..say something..” 

“I...I don’t know what to say, Nora.” He said tightly running a hand through his hair. He looked at me with wide eyes, a different kind of fear running through him. 

“What are we going to do?” I whispered. He blinked a few times before taking my hands in his, holding them tightly. The fear was gone now replaced with determination. 

“We're going to keep him..or her. That’s for sure.” I blinked back tears as I smiled softly at him. He pulled me in for a hug, kissing my cheek. I held him for the longest time before pulling away and stroking his cheek. “I’m gonna be a dad..” he breathed out glancing down at my stomach. I laughed softly, placing a hand against my stomach. 

“You should relax though, Nora. You still have a fever.” He whispered forcing me to lay down, my head in his lap. I sighed as I felt his fingers intertwine with mine on top of my stomach. 

“Professor..” Snape looked at me, his arms still crossed. “The Horocrux..will it hurt the baby..?” 

“I’m..not sure, Nora.” He said quietly. “What I do know is that the strain of a Horocrux destruction will not be good for the fetus.” 

We were all silent as I looked up at Draco. His lips were formed in a tight line as he held my hand a bit tighter. 

“We can’t let Potter destroy anymore.” Draco whispered. 

“What?!” I jumped up from his lap staring at him wide eyed. “Draco, he has to!” 

“No! He can’t. I have to protect my family and that’s you and the little one. That’s all that matters to me now!” He stared at me with a firm gaze as I felt my jaw drop. 

“But if he doesn’t, Voldemort will live! He’ll destroy everything we’ve ever dreamed for, Draco. Please.” I begged him holding onto his arm. 

“Nora, I can’t..I can’t afford to lose you. And now I can’t bare the thought if I lost you and our child.” He whispered. He looked away from me. I looked over towards Snape who shook his head. 

“We knew the consequences when you were just a factor, Nora. Now we have to reconsider since you are with child.” He said. 

“So..we’re just going to let everyone die and suffer because..of me? No..no I won’t allow it.” I stood up quickly, blood rushing to my head as I stumbled back a few steps. 

“Nora!” Draco grabbed my hand pulling me to him as I felt hot tears spring up to my eyes. 

“I won’t allow that Draco! I..they’ve suffered so much already..” I sobbed into his chest as he held me close, kissing the top of my head. We were all silent, my sobs the only thing that could be heard. 

Everything we had hoped for our future was now completely broken in front of us. And none of us knew what would happen next.


	21. Simply Misguided

I wanted to confirm if I truly was pregnant. Snape suggested talking to one professor - Professor McGonagall. Draco had wanted to go but Snape needed him for something else. I promised to find him as soon as I could. I quietly walked over to McGonagall’s class. I opened the classroom door hearing her lecture about human transfiguration. She paused seeing me slip in as I have her a slight smile. She continued on her lecture as a few students looked back at me. I saw Viola in the corner as she gave me a shy smile. I returned it leaning against the back wall. If only I could tell her and Cho the news.. 

“That’ll be all for class. Please read up on the next chapter as we will begin human transmog tomorrow.” Everyone got up, hushly whispering to each other as Viola made her way towards me. 

“Sound familiar?” She asked as I laughed slightly, nodding. She was referring to when I had to fight a Chimera our 4th year. “I’ll make an even worse Chimera.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible, Viola.” I smirked. Viola looked around before leaning towards me whispering. 

“I’m trying to tell people that you aren’t as bad as they think you’re out to be..” I smiled softly at my friend placing a hand on her arm. 

“Don’t worry about that, Viola.” 

“But you’re not a bad guy, Nora.” I smiled sadly at her. If she only knew. 

“Miss Darrens? Surely you wouldn’t want another detention with Alecto?” McGonagall snapped as Viola gave me a sympathetic smile before darting off. I waited till the door fully closed as I turned towards the Professor. She was gathering her things, objects levitating and moving around to the different tables. 

“What do I owe this pleasure, Miss Peterson?” She peered at me over her crescent glasses as she stood beside her desk. I walked up the aisle towards her reminiscing the times I had been in this class. 

“I need your help with something, Professor.” 

“Oh? And why would I-“ 

“Help me cause I’m a Death Eater? Because I would hope that you wouldn’t judge me based on my actions but more so on my merit.” McGonagall was quiet as she let out a sigh. 

“You were always a bright student, Miss Peterson, that was never a doubt. I’m just saddened that you were dragged into all of us. I would think you would have a smarter brain than that.” I laughed at her harsh words as I smiled slightly, looking down at my feet. 

“Yes..but it would seem like the most broken people are vulnerable against those kind of forces.” 

“You were not broken, Miss Peterson.” 

“We were simply misguided, Professor.” I said curtly as I looked at the older woman. She knew I was also speaking of Draco. 

“It hurts me terribly seeing both of you on their side.” She whispered. I smiled sadly at the Professor. 

“It hurts us too.” She smiled slightly, taking in a breath. 

“Now what can I do for you? I’m sure you didn’t come in here to prattle along with an old woman.” I let in a sharp breath glancing nervously towards the door than back at McGonagall. 

“I think I’m pregnant, Professor.” She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Please..no one else can know.” 

“Does Severus..” 

“Yes, Snape and Draco are the only ones. And Voldemort..” I whispered. She frowned at the name coming closer to me. “I need to just double check. Severus sent me here to ask for your help.” 

“Severus told you to come to me?” I smiled slightly at her as I opened my robe for her. “How have you been feeling?” 

“I was running a fever earlier and..a bit light headed here and there.” She placed a hand on my stomach before pulling her wand out. She tapped it against my stomach murmuring a phrase. I looked at McGonagall noticing the amount of wrinkles on her face. The stress must really be taking a toll on her. I bit my lower lip as she slowly moved her hand away before giving me a smile. 

“You’re with child, Nora.” I smiled brightly, placing a hand on my stomach. “You’re at the early stages but you still have to be very careful. No extraneous activity, no drinking, no nothing. Understand?” I smiled softly at the woman as I nodded. 

“Yes, I promise. Thank you..” She smiled before pulling me in for a hug. I gasped, blinking a few times. She held me tightly before letting me go. 

“Your loyalty to Mr. Malfoy is inspiring, Nora. Even through the darkest of times you’ve somehow given him hope and light.” I blinked in confusion as she shook her head some. 

“I’ve never doubted your allegiances. Not once. And I’m sure Albus completely knew where your heart lay when he died. You don’t have to blame yourself for anything that’s happened.” 

I smiled at her words. I wish I could’ve believed them though.


	22. Chapter 22

I quickly walked over towards the Great Hall seeing Draco sitting on the table with a few Slytherins. He was leaning back on his hands, laughing with Blaise, Christopher, and Goyle. Pansy and Daphne were sitting nearby, laughing about something in class. The other tables were filled with students, all grimacing and glaring at the Slytherin table. 

A pile of books fell at my feet as I glanced down to see Neville splayed on the floor. The Slytherin table burst into laughter, even Draco laughing, as I shot him a look. He stopped, a smirk on his lips. I crouched down picking up the books and slowly got back up. Neville was looking at me curiously but then quickly looked away. 

“Th-thanks..” I handed him his books, smiling. 

“Of course. How have you been Neville?” 

“I’ve been okay..how are you?” I opened my mouth to say something but paused seeing Ginny walk up behind Neville. She glowered at me, grabbing Neville’s arm and tugging him away from me. 

“Don’t speak to her, Neville.” She hissed as I narrowed my eyes at her. She shouldered past me as Neville gave me a sympathetic look before disappearing behind the doors. I glanced back at them before walking over towards the Slytherin table. 

“Oi, Peterson!” I looked up seeing a notebook fly towards my face as I grabbed it last minute. I frowned at Christopher who smirked at me. “Yoinked it off of a 3rd year, Ravenclaw! You should look in it.” 

“Why would I do that?” I asked, looking down at the notebook. I frowned. Ariel’s name was etched into it. 

“She’s got some choice words in there about you.” Pansy said, snickering as I glanced at Draco who shrugged. I opened the notebook seeing notes on Charms, Potions, and other classes. I kept flipping until I stopped, my hand hovering over a page. It was a letter. To me. 

_To Nora,_

_Where do I even start? I don’t know how to give this to you and I also don’t know if we’re even friends anymore. I’m really scared about everything. I have so many questions for you. My friends are scared of you, Sebastian is even scared. The new teachers scare me a lot. They like to yell at me...say I’m not pure enough for magic. Do you believe that too?_

_Do you remember when we first met? I thought you were the coolest person ever! Everyone knew about you because you know..you’re a Peterson. But a lot of things happened to you that were really really sad. I wish people saw that. I wish people could see the hurt that you had to endure. I can tell you hide it because you care about other people. Like Draco. You care about him a lot (congrats on your marriage!). My mom used to tell me that people who smile the most are the ones who hurt the most inside. Is that you?_

_Am I being too intrusive? I just miss seeing you in the common room and even saying hi to you. I wish things could go back to how they were. It’s cold at Hogwarts now._

_Ariel_

I chewed my lower lip hard. I wanted to burst into tears. I ripped the note out of the notebook and shoving it into my robe pocket. Pansy and Daphne were still laughing while Draco raised an eyebrow at me. 

“What did it say?” I smiled sadly at him before glaring over at Christopher. 

“Stop messing with the younger years.” 

“Oh come on, Nora. Don’t be like that! It was just a joke!” He laughed elbowing Blaise. I narrowed my eyes as Draco chuckled, jumping off the table and putting himself between us. 

“Just listen to her okay? If she doesn’t want you to do it, then don’t.” He said sternly. Christopher snorted sitting down loudly on the bench. Draco looked at me, cupping my cheek. I sighed as he pressed his lips against my forehead. 

“Did you find out?” I nodded, my lips curving into a smile. His eyes brightened as he hugged me tightly. “I’m so happy.” He whispered, kissing my cheeks. 

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even your parents. It’s too early still.” He frowned, nodding as he let me go. “I’ll be right back though. Need to return this.” I motioned to the notebook as he nodded, smirking my way. 

“Come right back, please.” 

“Always.” I smiled as I walked away to go towards the Ravenclaw table. I spotted Ariel sitting with a few people as I walked down the aisle. A few of the students started to whisper as I stopped behind Ariel. She looked up at me, her bright eyes widening as she immediately looked away. 

“N-Nora..!” 

“Hi Ariel. Mind if I sit?” She looked hesitantly at her friends before nodding as her friends immediately got up, running out of the Great Hall. I sat down beside her as I slid the notebook over to her. 

“I think this belongs to you.” She gasped immediately, grabbing her notebook, clinging onto it. 

“I knew I lost it! Luna said some Nargles had gotten to it..” I smiled, glancing towards the Slytherin table before looking back at Ariel. 

“Something like that.” I murmered as she glanced up at me. 

“Thanks..” she whispered as I smiled down at her. 

“Of course.” I started to get up, pausing when she gripped my sleeve. 

“Nora!” I looked down at her. “Are you really a bad guy now?” I gently patted her hand making her let go of my sleeve. 

“I guess that’s up to you to decide.” I ruffled her hair as I turned away from her seeing Draco waiting for me by the doors. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me in. 

“You okay?” He whispered, kissing the side of my head. I placed my hands in my pockets, feeling the crumpled note. I chewed my lower lip before smiling up at Draco. 

“Always.”


	23. The Malfoys

“Are you sure I can’t tell my parents? Narcissa will be so happy.” Draco said, pacing back and forth in the courtyard. For the past 3 days, he had been asking me constantly if we could break the news to his parents. I smiled watching him go back and forth talking to himself. Snow was starting to come down as I wrapped the scarf tighter around my neck. 

“Draco..” 

“Can you imagine how my fathers going to react? He’s going to freak out. I can’t wait to see his face.” 

“Draco..” 

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad! What if the little thing doesn’t like me?” 

“Draco!” I stated more firmly as he stopped moving, looking at me curiously. I smiled at him as I stood up, cupping his face and kissing his cold lips. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away, smiling softly at him. “Let’s go tell your parents.” 

His eyes brightened as he picked me up from my waist, spinning me around. I squealed holding onto him tightly as he finally set me down. He sighed happily, leaning his forehead against mine. 

“I love you so much Nora.” I smiled softly, cupping his cheeks. 

“I love you so much more, Draco.” I kissed his nose as he gripped me tighter. I held onto him as we apparated out of the courtyard, landing gently on the snow covered grounds outside the Manor. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into the home. Surprisingly, the fires were lit making the home more welcoming and warmer.

“Oh! Master Draco! I wasn’t expecting to see you!” We both looked over to see Bene walking towards us. I smiled at him, walking towards him. 

“Bene!” He jumped a bit, furrowing his eyebrows before looking at Draco than back at me. 

“L..Lady Nora!” 

“What’s the matter Bene? You’re acting as if you’ve seen a ghost.” I joked as he let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yes well..it would seem that Lady Nora is feeling better.” I blinked a few times as Draco came to my side, smirking at Bene. 

“Her memory comes and goes. Right Nora?” 

“Don’t act as if I’m some senile old woman, Draco.” I frowned as Draco laughed. 

“Where’s mother?” He asked as Bene motioned towards the dining room. He pulled me away from Bene as I smiled slightly, waving at him. 

“I think you might’ve scared him when you came over last time.” 

“I..what?” I sighed, realizing that I must’ve come and acted differently when the Horocrux was destroyed. I rubbed my head as Draco opened the doors for us. Narcissa was sitting alone by the fireplace as she looked back, her eyes brightening as she saw Draco. 

“My love.” She got up elegantly, walking over towards us and hugging Draco. He grunted as he held my hand tightly. Narcissa released him, smiling before looking at me. 

“She’s fine mother.” Draco said softly as Narcissa smiled hugging me tightly. 

“I thought so. You’re absolutely glowing, Nora.” I blushed, laughing nervously as I hugged her back. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. How have you been?” 

“Surviving. Now why would the both of you be here? Did I miss out on something?” Draco and I looked at each other as I motioned for him to tell her. He grinned before clearing his throat. 

“Nora’s expecting.” Narcissa’s jaw dropped as she looked quickly between the two of us. Slowly, a smile crept up on her lips, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. 

“You’re not joking are you..? Cause that would be very rude of both of you.” I smiled, shaking my head while Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Mother, please. Do you really think I would lie about something as important as that?” She was quiet before embracing me tightly again. I gasped as she started to cry softly into my shoulder. 

“I can’t believe it! I can’t..” She pulled away from me grasping my shoulders. “How far along are you? Have you been eating well? You know you can’t stress or else it’ll be bad for the baby and-”

“Mother! You’re smothering her, please.” Draco groaned as I smiled at Draco. 

“It’s okay, Draco. I don’t know anything about this so I appreciate your mother’s words.” Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again. Narcissa smiled warmly at me bringing me over towards the table, sitting me down immediately. 

“You should go tell your father, Draco.” Narcissa said softly as I looked up at Draco. He frowned slightly before our gazes met. I gave him a reassuring smile as he bent down kissing my forehead. 

“I’ll be right back.” I nodded as I watched him leave going up the other set of stairs. Narcissa laughed softly grasping my hands in hers. 

“How are you feeling, Nora?” 

“Um, a bit overwhelmed but very happy.” I smiled as she smiled, the wrinkles becoming more prominent around her eyes and mouth. 

“How far along are you?” 

“I’m not too sure, Narcissa. I only found out a few days ago. Professor McGonagall stated it was still the beginning stages.” 

“Hmmm..who would’ve known that I was going to be a grandmother so soon..” She murmured, smiling softly towards me as she gently placed her hand against my stomach. “You’re not stressing too much are you?” 

“It seems almost impossible not to stress given the circumstances.” I said softly as Narcissa frowned at me. 

“It’s not healthy for the baby, Nora. Maybe I should ask Severus to have you stay here..” 

“No, no Narcissa it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Draco’s been very good at keeping me stress free.” I smiled some. 

“I’ll make sure to make some herbal potions for you just in case if you feel nauseous or anything. I remember my time when I was pregnant with Draco. Some of the worst pains imaginable.” I winced at her experience as she laughed softly. “I don’t mean to startle you dear.” 

“No, no it’s okay, Narcissa. You have more experience in this more than I do.” She patted my stomach, wiping away a few tears that came to her eyes. 

“I can’t believe that my son is going to be a father..” she started to cry quietly into her handkerchief as I leaned over to hug her. She cried into my shoulder as I smiled. “Let alone find someone to spend the rest of his life with..you’ve done absolute wonders to him, Nora.” She choked as I laughed softly, squeezing the frail lady. 

“Please don’t cry, Narcissa. You’re going to make me cry.” I smiled, pulling away from her as she gave me a slight smile. She opened her mouth to say something when the doors flung back open, startling both Narcissa and I. I looked back to see Draco storming after his father. Lucius was seething anger as he made his way towards me before grabbing my wrist and forcing me to stand up. I gasped, stumbling as I tried to wretch my hand free from his grip. 

“Lucius!” Narcissa shrieked standing up as he shook my wrist, lips curving into a sneer. 

“Get rid of that thing immediately!” 

“Get your hands off of her!” Draco shouted, pointing his wand directly at Lucius’s throat. 

“Draco!” I gasped, staring wide eyed between the men. Lucius narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening on my wrist. 

“If you don’t get rid of it, then I will!” He whirled around to grab Draco’s wrist jerking him down to point his wand towards my stomach. My eyes widened, my heart pounding in my ears. Everything was in slow motion. Draco was fighting with his father while Narcissa was screaming at Lucius to stop as I clenched my eyes shut. 

I felt a release from my wrist as I slowly reopened my eyes, gasping at the sight in front of me. 

Lucius was lying pale and cold on the floor, eyes and mouth wide open


	24. Names

I clutched my stomach feeling my knees start to shake as I slowly looked at Draco. His mouth was wide open, his hands shaking as his gaze was directly towards Narcissa. I looked over towards Narcissa, eyes widening as she was holding her wand, pointed straight at Lucius. 

“Mother..?” Draco whispered. She slowly put her wand away letting out a shaky breath. 

“He’s only paralyzed..I..I couldn’t let him hurt her, the baby..” I looked back down at Lucius as Draco slowly moved towards me, taking my arm. He lifted my wrist kissing it as he narrowed his eyes down at his father. 

“Wait, Narcissa..you said her..?” I asked quietly as she looked at me, smiling softly. 

“Call it mother’s intuition..but you should go. Before Lucius comes around.” She clasped my hands tightly, looking me in the eyes fiercely. 

“Take care of yourself, Nora. You have a secondary life to take care of now.” I nodded, smiling as she hugged me tightly. She hugged Draco next, whispering some words to him that I couldn’t hear as he nodded to her. He took my hand, taking one last look back at Lucius, before pulling me out the Manor doors. 

“Draco?” He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed tensely. I reached up stroking my fingers against his forehead then down his cheek. He sighed at my touch, turning his head to kiss my fingers. I wanted to ask him what happened but the way his jaw was clenched and his eyes distant, I knew I needed to wait. I smiled softly at him squeezing his hand. “Let’s go home.” 

.

The next week, Draco had slowly told me what had happened with his father. He had told him the news but then Lucius went on a rampage afterwards about how it was tainted with the Horocrux and would just become another Voldemort. 

Deep down, I knew it was a possibility. I had no idea, and no one else did, what would become of the baby since I was a Horocrux. Would her soul also be binded with evil? Would she have to go through the same turmoil that I did? 

I sat at one of the tables in the Great Hall staring absently at the podium where Dumbledore once stood at. He would know. Dumbledore always had the right answers. 

“Nora?” I turned the other way to see Draco walking towards me. He was smiling, much better than how he was when we first arrived back. The few students who were in the Great Hall were whispering as he passed by them. He sat down beside me kissing my forehead. “I was looking for you.” I smiled at him as he took my hand in his squeezing it. 

“Sorry, i got hungry.” I pointed guiltily at the empty plate of food as he laughed. 

“Eating for two, I get it.” I rolled my eyes at him as he smirked at me. “So I’ve been brainstorming some names.” 

“Oh?” I smiled as I turned towards him. Since Narcissa had a hunch it was a girl, we had started to think of names. Draco smiled mischievously as he rubbed his thumb against my fingers. 

“I was thinking of Pansy.” I blinked a few times waiting for him to burst into laughter but he didn’t. 

“Are you serious?” I frowned. He burst into laughter then, covering his mouth with his hand. “That’s not funny, Draco!” I slapped him in the arm as he stifled another laugh. 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! For real, I was just joking.” I scowled down at him as I reached for a piece of toast. “Okay seriously, what about Annalise?” 

“Annalise..” I whispered softly. I smiled at Draco, taking a bite of the toast. “I like that a lot.” 

“Yeah?” He chuckled as he brushed away a few crumbs from the outer edges of my lips. I giggled, swallowing the bit. 

“No really, I love it. It’s very elegant.” I smiled at him as his smile also brightened. “What if it’s a boy though?” He looked away, pondering the thought. 

“Hmm..I hadn’t thought of that..” 

“What about Draco Jr?” I bit my lower lip from laughing as Draco shot me a glare. 

“Absolutely not!” I squeaked as he poked my side, a playful smirk on his lips. 

“What about Edward?” He frowned slightly, tilting his head as if he were saying it in his head multiple times. 

“Hmm..I think we’re gonna need some more time thinking on boy names.” I smiled softly, opening my mouth to say something but immediately clamping it shut. Alecto was strolling up towards us as I tightened my grip on Draco’s hand. She smiled slyly down at us.

“Good morning, Malfoy’s.” I narrowed my eyes at Alecto feeling Draco stiffen beside me. She chuckled, crossing her arms. 

“What do you want, Alecto?” I snapped as she smiled crookedly. 

“Easy, Nora. I’m only here for a message. The Dark Lord sends his warmest regards for the Holidays and hopes you enjoy it.” I clenched my jaw together, glaring at Alecto. She just smirked, turning on her heel and walking out of the Great Hall. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Draco snarled, glaring after Alecto. I wrapped an arm around my stomach, a sudden chill running down my spine. 

Why did I have a feeling that everything was going to change after the holidays? Especially for the worst?


	25. Wishing

“Nora!” I looked up from the window to see Cedric running towards me. I smiled slightly as he slowed his pace, smiling slightly. “I wanted to catch you before I left..have a good Christmas yeah?” 

“Thanks Ced, you as well.” He smiled, shuffling his feet slightly. 

“I have something to ask you.” I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against the stone pillars. The chatter of students leaving for the Holidays filled the corridors as they swiftly moved past us. Most of them were probably relieved to be leaving Hogwarts. Draco had mentioned that he didn’t think a lot of students would return back because of how Hogwarts had changed to. 

“What’s up?” I asked. Cedric smiled at me, running a hand through his hair. 

“After the years done and stuff, I was thinking of proposing to Cho.” My eyes widened as I smiled widely at him. 

“Really?!” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “You know bring some happiness to her life. She’s been really down lately because of well..you know.” A twinge of pain shot through my chest as I smiled through it. 

“Yeah..but I’m proud of you Ced. I’m most certain she’ll say yes.” He smiled brightly as he nodded, scratching his cheek. 

“I’d like you and Malfoy to be there..for our wedding.” I blinked in surprise. Cho and I hadn’t spoken since the semester started. 

“Ced..” 

“Look, I know you. We’ve been great friends since what, 2nd year? I know you wouldn’t get yourself into anything unless you had absolutely good reason to. So I’m not mad anymore that you’re a..Death Eater. Friends don’t judge friends right?” He grinned as I smiled softly at him. He really did know me well. 

“Just don’t forget to look after yourself, Nora.” He said quietly as I nodded. 

“Thanks, Ced.” 

“Have a good Christmas!” He shouted over his shoulder, leaving me in the hallway. I stared sadly after him as I placed a hand on my stomach. The guttural feeling of impending doom had never left ever since Alecto had given us that message. Narcissa had asked us to come over for the Holidays, stating that Lucius was much calmer now. Draco hadn’t bought it but I asked him for us to go. I didn’t want to tell him the thought that continuously popped in my head. 

This could be our last Christmas together. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind as I smiled. 

“Draco.” I purred softly as he nuzzled his face into my neck. 

“Mmm you’re absolutely glowing today, Mrs. Malfoy.” I giggled at his words, turning around in his arms to kiss him softly on the lips. He cupped my face, deepening the kiss before pulling away. “You ready?” I nodded as he took my hand, both of us apparating with a silent pop. 

We landed softly on the snow as Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me inside. It was much colder now as I felt my teeth chatter together. 

“I..hate the cold..” I muttered as Draco laughed. 

“Nora!” Narcissa ran up to me, hugging me tightly. “Merlin, you’re freezing! Come here.” She pulled me away from Draco towards the main fireplace. She sat me down in a plush chair as I heard Draco scoff behind us. 

“Nice to see you too, mother..” He muttered as Narcissa quickly placed a blanket over me. She eyed her son before smiling at me. 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“I’m fine, Narcissa. Please..” I quietly pleaded with her as she sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Nora..I just want to make sure you’re healthy.” She smiled warmly at me as I returned it. I had almost forgotten that Narcissa was never this warm or polite until I had really gotten to know her. She really did treat me like a true daughter. 

“Please don’t tell me we’re having another party.” Draco said, eyeing the decorations that were propped up everywhere in the home. 

“No. We’re just celebrating the holidays together. Just the 5 of us..I mean 6.” She smiled down at my stomach before getting up. “Let me make you some tea, Nora.” I smiled as she left as Draco plopped down in the chair opposite of me. 

“It’s like I’m not her son anymore. Where’s my special treatment?” I giggled at his disappointment while he stuck his tongue out at me. “It’s pathetic that they think we can still celebrate something especially during these times..” he muttered. 

“Draco..she just wants some happiness and light during all of this. At least give her that.” I said softly as Draco sighed, lounging back into the seat. 

“Fine..” he muttered, letting his ankle lounge on his opposite knee. I smiled at him. He looked like a god sitting in the plush lounge chair, the fireplace casting beautiful light and shadows across his face. 

“Here you are dear.” I looked up to see Narcissa handing me a cup. I smiled while taking it. It was her infamous hibiscus tea. 

“Thank you.” I whispered while taking a sip of it. 

“We’ve come up with a name, mother.” Draco said, smirking towards me. Narcissa raised an eyebrow looking between us. 

“Oh?” 

“We’ve decided on Annalise if it’s a girl and Scorpius if it’s a boy.” I said, peering at Narcissa over the teacup. She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. 

“I love them! Oh, this is so exciting. Are you having certain cravings darling? Should I make you something specific for dinner?” I laughed, shaking my head. 

“She still eats everything, but double the portion.” Draco snickered at me as I glared at him. Narcissa smiled, patting my shoulder. 

“I’ll make sure to make a lot then. Draco, will you help me with something?” Draco grumbled, leaping up from his seating position and following after his mother to the kitchen. I smiled after them seeing her try to fix a part of his hair as he swatted away her hand. I was just happy that they were getting along better. 

I smiled softly into the fireplace, my hand resting on my stomach. 

“Let’s try to enjoy this Christmas.” I whispered.


	26. Something Different

Christmas Day came quickly as I woke up in the warmth of Draco’s arms. He nuzzled closer to me, kissing my shoulder as I smiled, tilting my head back to kiss his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, Draco.” He slowly opened his eyes, yawning. He mumbled something before dragging the comforter over us more as I giggled. “Come on, we have to go help your mother with the food.” I sat up as he groaned, sitting up with me. 

“I don’t wanna..” He whined as I giggled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. 

“For me?” He groaned, throwing the comforter off and glaring at me. I smiled as we both got ready. I wore a dark green sweater with black pants as I placed my hair up into a ponytail. “Bellatrix found out by the way.” Draco groaned tossling his hair around a bit as he tightened the black tie. 

“Let me guess, my mother?” 

“No, your father.” I smirked. Draco groaned even louder as he walked over to me. He kissed my both of my cheeks before pressing his lips against mine. 

“Merry Christmas, Nora.” He smiled as I cupped his face, returning his kiss. 

“First Christmas as husband and wife.” 

“More like first Christmas as a family.” He placed a hand on my stomach as I laughed a bit, placing my hand over his. 

“A family.” I whispered. 

“We’re going to do things differently than how both of our parents treated us. I’ll make sure of that.” I smiled feeling a warmth spread over my stomach and chest as I kissed him softly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more, Nora.” He smiled pulling me out of the door and down towards the main hall. Bellatrix was lounging near the fireplace as she looked up at us, a sneer on her lips. 

“Well, well..you’re looking absolutely radiant, Nora.” She scoffed as I rolled my eyes at her. She jumped up, walking over towards us as she pointed a bony finger at my stomach, her tongue licking her bottom lip. “You’re gonna have a little gremlin.” 

“Watch your words, Bellatrix.” Draco snarled as she jerked her head towards him, snickering. 

“My, my..little nephew Draco all grown up now? Speaking back to your elders now that you’ve got yourself a little wife?” He narrowed his eyes at her as I gripped his arm tightly pulling him away. 

“C’mon Draco.” I whispered, glaring at Bellatrix before moving him over towards the dining room. “Breathe, love.” I patted his chest as he glared at the closing doors. 

“I swear one day I’ll fucking clock her.” 

“Draco!” I elbowed him as he coughed, rubbing his side. He frowned at me as I placed my hands on my hips. “It’s Christmas. Don’t let her get under your skin.” He sighed running an aggravated hand through his hair. 

“Sorry…” He muttered leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips. I smiled returning his kiss. 

“It’s okay, let’s just try to enjoy this yeah?” He nodded, smiling slightly as he pressed another kiss to my forehead. We walked towards the kitchen noticing Narcissa busy fixing the last of the dishes. She looked up, smiling brightly at the two of us. 

“Draco! Darling help with this turkey! Nora can you please stir the beans?” Draco sighed as I smiled some walking over to the large pot. 

“Mother, why not just use magic?” Draco asked, grunting as he pulled out the turkey from the roast. 

“Because! I wanted this Christmas to be special. A first for everyone.” She hummed as she helped Draco with the turkey. I watched them, smiling as my smile faltered feeling a slight ache in my chest. I turned away from them, hand gripping the counter as I rubbed my chest. What was that? Another wave of pain shot through me as I winced, immediately coming to grip my stomach. 

_Nagini.._

A voice echoed in my mind. Images started to pop into my mind. A dark home. There was blood everywhere. Rotten food, flies buzzing everywhere, and the slight movement from shadows. 

“Nora?” Draco had come up to me gently placing a hand on my arm. I looked up at him, forcing a smile on my lips as I touched his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Feeling a little nauseous..” 

“Is it the baby?” 

“I think so. I’ll be right back.” I smiled at him turning before he could make a statement as I rushed to the nearest bathroom. I locked the door behind me feeling another immense wave of pain hit me in the gut. I gasped, holding my stomach while sliding down against the door. The images started to come back up. In my mind, I was moving across the blood covered wood planks following the slight movement in the corner of my eye. Like a prey stalking a hunter. I moved past a dirty mirror casually glancing at it as I gasped, my hands moving to cover my mouth. 

I was Nagini.


	27. Andromeda

Physically I was here. Safe at home. However somehow mentally I was being sucked into the mind of Nagini watching everything unfold before her. She moved slowly through the creaking house, her body almost making no noise as she moved up the stairs. She jerked her head quickly to the right hearing a chair move as she raised her body up. My eyes widened. In the corner, Harry was huddled holding the chair up as self defense towards the snake. 

What the hell was going on? 

Nagini immediately lashed out towards Harry as he defended her off barely. The impact from her attacks pushed him through the wall into a room. It was brightly lit with baby toys and such littered around the room. Harry’s face was filled with fear as Nagini managed to wrap herself around his legs squeezing hard. I felt her blood thirst. It was so overwhelming that it felt hard to breath. 

“Flipendo!” A wave of pain hit me again as I clutched my stomach. Nagini immediately released Harry slithering away into the shadows. Hermione had shot a spell at her. That’s why I was having these pains. They were moving quickly around Nagini as she poised herself for another attack. Nagini launched herself at the two but they both apparated with a loud pop out the window. I let out a sigh of relief as Nagini looked out the empty window. 

A knock on the door broke me from my trance as I blinked a few times. 

“Nora? Darling?” It was Draco. I slowly got up, feeling the slight burn of the spell against the base of my spine. I opened the door seeing Draco’s worried face as I smiled. I cupped his cheeks kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me close. “You okay?” 

“Peachy.” I smiled as he chuckled. He placed a hand on my stomach. 

“And Annalise?” 

“Perfect.” I said softly, placing a hand over his. He smiled kissing my lips again and pulling me towards the dining room. Everyone was already there; Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, and one other woman that I didn’t recognize. She was sitting on the other side by herself as she smiled at us. She had similar hair to Bellatrix’s yet it was more tame and softer features. 

“Andromeda?” Draco said softly. I looked at Draco seeing the shock on his face as she stood up gracefully walking over towards us. 

“Look at how big you are, Draco. You’ve grown into such a charming man.” She smiled, hugging him. Draco stood rigid as she let him go, laughing. “I forgot..you were never one for hugs once you went to Hogwarts.” He snorted before motioning towards me. 

“Andromeda, this is Nora. My wife. Nora this is my..aunt Andromeda.” My eyes widened. Aunt? Narcissa and Bellatrix had another sister? Andromeda smiled kindly at me hugging me tightly. 

“I’ve heard nothing but great things about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” I smiled, patting her back as she let go of me. 

“It’s my pleasure.” 

“The foods going to get cold, hurry up!” Bellatrix snapped as we all walked over to the table. I sat in between Andromeda and Draco as I glanced over at Lucius. He seemed much more calm carefully accessing the fact that his sister in law was here. Narcissa smiled brightly as she clapped her hands. 

“Merry Christmas everyone. Please help yourself.” Narcissa had really outdone herself. Food was absolutely everywhere and it completely filled every inch of the table. Draco snorted slightly as everyone dug in. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen the table this full.” Draco muttered as I laughed slightly patting his knee. 

“So Andromeda, how’s that Muggle husband of yours?” Bellatrix sneered playing with her food. Narcissa stiffened taking a quick glance at her sister. Andromeda just smiled, cutting into her food. 

“He’s dead, Bella. He passed away a few years ago.” I saw a mixture of emotions rush across Bellatrix’s face before she settled for a sneer. I interrupted Bellatrix’s next words giving her a slight glare. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Andromeda.” 

“No need for that Nora. He’s at peace. I still have my daughter, Nymphadora.” I blinked quickly. That was who Bellatrix was after. Her own sister’s daughter. I narrowed my eyes at Bellatrix who snickered at me. Andromeda had no idea. “Narcissa tells me that you’re pregnant. Congratulations.” I flushed, smiling slightly. 

“Thank you.” 

“I always wondered who Draco was going to settle for. To be fair, I’m glad it wasn’t that Parkinson girl.” Andromeda wrinkled her nose as I laughed. Draco rolled his eyes, eating his food quietly. 

“I always found her to be very...stale?” Andromeda said quietly, a playful smirk on her lips. 

“Almost as stale as Ted was.” Lucius spat out, Narcissa giving him a hard stare. Andromeda laughed, nodding her head. 

“Some of the jokes Ted would say would be very stale but I loved them. He always made me laugh.” Bellatrix gagged, rolling her eyes as I smiled some at Andromeda. I understood it now. She had married a Muggle instead of a pure blood like how her sisters had. 

“Laughter is key to a happy marriage.” I said looking at Draco who smirked at me. I squeezed his knee as Narcissa began talking to Andromeda. 

Dinner ended a while later. Narcissa was in high spirits as she gave Andromeda a hug near the main doors. Lucius and Bellatrix had left shortly after dinner, not wanting to be near the ousted sister. 

“Thank you for coming, Andromeda.” 

“Thank you for inviting me Cissy. Lets do this again. I’ve missed you and Bella.” Narcissa’s face went sad as she nodded hugging her sister once more. Andromeda let her go smiling our way. 

“Draco. You treat her good.” She hugged Draco who smirked, patting his aunt’s back. 

“Obviously.” He said sarcastically. She smiled before turning to me and hugging me. 

“Daughters are very picky when they grow up. It’s not all about frills and the color pink.” She whispered, pulling away from me. I raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled some. 

“Merry Christmas, Nora.” 

I smiled, placing a hand on my stomach as we watched her apparate quietly out of the home. A flutter rippled through my stomach. 

Annalise was very happy. And so was I.


	28. Don’t test my anger

The rest of the holiday break went by swiftly. Almost too quickly. I sighed as I leaned against the platform column, closing my eyes. I felt drained. Ever since Christmas, I was mentally being forced into Nagini’s mind almost every other day as she continued her killing spree of anyone who had possibly seen Harry. And after every kill, I felt a sudden ache in my chest. A satisfying thirst being quenched. 

“Here they come.” I opened my eyes hearing the clatter of footsteps as students started to come through the platform to reach the train. Most of their faces held fear as they walked past me. Draco was inside the train as Amycus took a step closer to me. Snape wanted us all to be at the platform in case Harry had decided to infiltrate the train. 

“Hi Nora.” I looked over to see Ariel bounding over to me. I smiled at the small girl as she stopped before me. 

“Hi Ariel. Did you have a good holiday?” She nodded, smiling brightly. 

“I did! Did you?” 

“Get back in line!” Amycus snapped at her. I shot him a look as he sneered down at the girl. She shrunk from his gaze as I gave her an apologetic smile as she shuffled away. “Filthy halfbreeds.” He muttered as I glared at him. He tilted his head upwards walking away from me. Anger ripped through my veins as I let out a shaky breath. 

Kill him. 

I clenched my jaw shut watching Amycus disappear within the train. I walked into one the train cars seeing students disappear into their compartments. The cars used to be filled with laughter and chatter but now it was quiet. The silence made my skin crawl as I walked down the empty hallway. The students in the compartments glanced at me before immediately looking away. 

“Get your hands off of me!” I looked to the next car hearing the shouting. I walked quickly sliding open the door to see Draco and Neville shoving each other. 

“What’s going on?” I raised my voice as Neville looked at me over Draco’s shoulder. He was glaring at me, hands clenched into fists. The Gryffindors around us started to whisper as Draco turned towards me, anger in his eyes. 

“They thought it would be funny to talk some shit about you. Like hell I’m letting that pass.” Draco snapped, jerking his head back at Neville who gulped. I reached for Draco’s arm pulling him back a bit. He kept his glare on Neville as I stood between them. 

“Let’s not be petty.” I said, looking at Neville. 

“Petty? How about let’s not betray everyone at Hogwarts because of some guy!” Draco and I both looked over to see Ginny standing up to be in front of Neville. Draco hissed between his teeth. 

“A blood traitor standing up for Longbottom? Is this young love?” He spat out as Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco before snapping them to me. 

“He’s not here.” She sneered. “Now get the hell out of here.” She turned as I grabbed her wrist spinning her around. Her eyes widened as everyone gasped. I clutched her wrist tightly, narrowing my eyes at her. 

“You have absolutely no right saying the shit that you do. You have no idea what Draco and I go through.” Ginny narrowed her eyes again jerking her wrist away from my grip but I held on. Items started to rumble on the top racks as Ginny’s face went pale. The windows were starting to rattle as students were starting to panic. 

“Say some shit again. I dare you.” I whispered, anger starting to rumble through my body. 

“L..let me go..” Ginny whimpered as I let go of her. She stumbled back, grasping her wrist as everything started to settle back to normal. Draco grasped my hand pulling me away from them as I shot one last look at Ginny before the door closed after me. Draco spun me around, a difficult expression on his face. I blinked a few times. 

“What?” 

“You looked like you were going to kill her, Nora.” He said tightly, his eyebrows furrowed together. I frowned slightly feeling a pounding in my head. 

“I..” he cupped my face, kissing me roughly. I let out a sigh as my body crumbled underneath his kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. 

“Stay with me, darling.” 

His words echoed through me but something about the way he said it made my skin crawl. He was pleading. As if he knew our time was shortening.


	29. The Change

I splashed some water onto my face, gripping the edges of the sink. I let out a shaky breath as I looked up at my reflection. The girls bathroom was silent as everyone was in the Great Hall for the feast. The pounding in my head hadn’t gone away; it only worsening the more steps I took in the school. I covered my mouth as I coughed tasting the metallic taste of blood. I quickly washed my hands, glancing up again at the reflection seeing half of my face contorted to that of Voldemort’s. It was happening again. My eyes widened as I immediately punched the glass, it shattering under the pressure. 

“Fuck.” I muttered feeling my knuckles start to bleed. Only bits of the broken mirror showed Voldemort’s face as I quickly washed my hands again. I took a few steps away from the sink bolting out of the bathroom. I slowed as I neared the Great Hall seeing students already leaving to go to their common rooms. Alecto looked at me with a sneer on her lips. 

“Been disappearing ever since we got here, Nora. What are you hiding?” 

“It’s none of your business, Alecto.” I snapped glaring at her. She smirked, sauntering over towards me. She gripped my chin forcing my head up. 

“You’re getting awfully snippy with me and I don’t like it.” 

“Fuck off, Alecto.” I sneered, slapping her hand off of me. Her eyes darkened as she narrowed her eyes at me. 

“Alecto.” I glanced over her shoulder to see Amycus walking towards us. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder pulling her away from me. “You’re asking for a death wish. Come on. Severus needs us.” Alecto narrowed her eyes at me shrugging off her brother's hand before following after him. 

“Nora!” Draco was running over to me, a slight smile on his lips. “Are you feeling better?” I gently took his hand as I nodded, pulling him to the courtyard. Once we were there I turned around, cupping his face and kissing him. He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. He broke away abruptly as he frowned, brushing a tear off of my cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” I let out a slow breath pressing my head against his chest. I could hear his strong heartbeat as I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight. 

“It’s happening, Draco. I..I feel it. I couldn’t even remember for a second what I was doing here.” I whispered as I felt his arms tighten around me. His heart started to rapidly beat as I clutched into the back of his robes. 

“What if I push you away again? What happens if I can’t come back to this? To you? To the baby..” I choked on a sob as Draco gently held my face in his hands tilting my head up. His grey eyes shone brightly even in the darkness of the courtyard as he brushed his lips against my forehead. 

“Shh..I made a vow to always stand by your side. To protect you. Whether you do..remember me or not, I will always stand by your side. I won’t lose you, Nora.” I bit my lower lip feeling more tears streak down my cheek as I placed a hand against his heart. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Draco.” He smiled tightly, rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks. 

“You won’t, baby. I’ll be right here. I will always fight for you. For us.” He pressed his lips against mine, feeling my fingers tighten around his robes. 

“I love you.” I whispered against his lips. He smiled, holding my body to his.

“I’ll love you forever, Nora.” 

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in the courtyard unsure of what the future held for us or our baby. Draco would him every now and then, the sound vibrating through my head and body. I smiled softly wanting to forever hold this moment in me and to remember what it felt like to be in his arms. 

“Let’s go to bed yeah?” Draco whispered to me as I nodded, taking his hand as he pulled me towards the castle. I followed after him quietly staring at his broad back and the way the moonlight hit his hair just right. My smile slowly faded as we entered the dungeons. 

Who are you?


	30. No More

_He’s coming. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. He wants the Horocrux. Protect it. Draco must protect it._

My eyes shot open, the voice slowly blending in the background of the other voices that swirled around me. 

“I want a meeting with the entirety of the school. I want to see if any of them know of Potter’s whereabouts.” I rubbed my forehead feeling the throbbing pain shooting each and everyday in my head. 

“Nora?” I looked up seeing Snape peering down at me. Amycus and Alecto had already left to get the students leaving Snape, Draco, and myself in his office. 

“The Dark Lord wants Draco to protect the Horocrux.” I said robotically. Draco looked at me wide eyed before looking at Snape. He was quiet, his arms crossed as he let out a slow breath. The pounding was getting worse as I winced, holding my palm against my head. Static was running through my body as I felt a tightness in my chest and stomach. 

“Harry..Potter will come..for the Horocrux. We..we have to destroy it..” I gasped out, covering my mouth as I started to cough. 

“Nora!” Draco ran towards me as I clutched my stomach, coughing out more blood onto my hand. “Professor!” Snape disappeared, immediately coming back with a handkerchief handing it to me. I took it, my eyes slowly moving up towards Draco’s wide eyes. 

“You have to destroy it. Please.” His jaw dropped as the tightness in my chest continued. I gasped, feeling a nauseating feeling rumble through my stomach. 

“No..no I won’t! It’ll hurt the baby!” 

“Baby..Annalise..” I muttered before shaking my head, trying to hold down the scream I wanted to release from the pain. “Please..Draco. I..I don’t know how much time I have. You have to. You have to destroy it.” I gripped his arm as he gritted his teeth together. 

“Help me remember.” I whispered as he gave me a stern nod, holding my body as I felt a shudder run through it. My eyes clenched shut, letting the waves of pain hit me and envelop me completely. Memories of the holidays flickered in front of me beaming brightly before disappearing all together. I reached out to the image of Draco hugging me in the courtyard as it darkened, fading away. 

_You are mine._

I slowly opened my eyes feeling someone shaking me. Pale hands gripped my arms as I looked up at the face that was closest to me. His grey eyes searched mine as I stood up shakily. He stood up with me, lips in a firm line. I brushed his hands away, licking my bottom lip tasting blood. 

“Nora?” I looked at Snape who was staring at me expressionless. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Snape?” I eyed him as he stiffened slightly. I looked at Draco, slowly eyeing him up and down. “Follow me.” Snape hesitated before walking down the stairs quickly leaving Draco and I in silence. 

“Nora?” I looked at him as he reached over to touch my cheek. I recoiled from his touch, narrowing my eyes at him. 

“What are you playing at, Malfoy?” He let in a sharp intake of breath, pain spreading across his face. 

“N..nothing..” he muttered out. I watched him carefully before pulling on my robe. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” I turned away from him going down the spiral staircase, Draco right behind me. It sounded like soldiers marching to the field as we stopped near windows. The students were all lined up marching towards the Great Hall, heads held low. My eyes scanned through the students as Draco stiffened a bit beside me. 

“Like pigs to a slaughter.” I said quietly. Draco’s eyes darted towards me before looking back at the students. I pulled my gaze away from them continuing to walk down the halls up some more stairs until we were faced against a decorated wall. 

“What do you know about the Room of Requirement?” I asked, staring at the wall. 

“We..” He stopped, biting his lower lip as I looked at him, “There’s a bunch of useless junk in there.” 

“You don’t have a wand do you?” 

“I’m..using my mother’s.” 

“You should get what’s rightfully yours.” I pointed towards the wall. “The Horocrux is inside. I’m sure Potter will try to destroy it. You don’t want your baby to die do you?” His eyes widened as he jerked his face towards me. I placed a hand on my stomach, my lips curving into a sinister smile. Our voices meshed, mine and Voldemort’s. 

“You’ll do anything to protect them right?” We asked. Draco’s eyes widened even more, his face going pale. “What would you be without them?” I walked slowly up to Draco, leaning up slightly. I placed a hand on his neck sliding my fingers up into his hair. He shuddered under the touch, his jaw clenched together tightly. “What kind of man would you be if you didn’t protect your own wife and daughter?” His breathing was shallow as he stared at me. I smirked, pulling away from him. 

“What will you do Malfoy?” My voice coming through strongly. He let out a slow breath, hands clenched into fists. 

“I’ll protect the Horocrux.” I smiled at him patting a hand on his black suit. 

“Good boy.”


	31. And 2 Remain..

Draco and I walked back to the Great Hall in silence as I stopped immediately pushing him into a tight space between the stone columns. Hurried footsteps echoed through the hallway as we both peered around the corner. There was about 15 of them. Adults and teenagers with their wands out running up to the great hall. I narrowed my eyes. Nice to know that the Death Eaters couldn’t handle them. I let out a slow breath as they spoke quietly with each other. 

“Is Harry inside?” A girl whispered. 

“Shh! We’re not in the clear yet.” 

“Do you think Nora or Draco are inside?” 

“Who cares! They’re the bad guys now.” 

A mixture of more talking before one man raised his hand, silencing them all. 

“It’s time.” He pushed open the door, gasps circling through the Great Hall as Draco and I slowly emerged from the shadows. I could hear shouting from the Hall as we slowly made our way behind the wave of intruders. Snape was standing at the foot of the platform, his eyes on one boy. Harry Potter. The Mark burned against my skin as he shouted. 

“Tell them how you killed him, Snape! Tell them!” I could see Snape pull out his wand but another woman had come to protect Harry. Soon enough she was firing spells at Snape, him barely shielding himself as if it was hurting him to be fighting his colleague. Shortly, Snape enveloped himself in black smoke flying out the window and disappearing. Cheers erupted from the students as I grabbed Draco’s sleeve pulling him back towards the shadows. He was staring at me with fear. 

“You’re on your own. Follow Potter and protect the Horocrux.” He nodded rigidly as he slowly walked out of the shadows before looking back at me. 

“Stay safe, Nora.” I looked at him for a while, a slight shock running through my body. 

“Worry about your own skin, Malfoy.” He flinched at my tone, clenching his jaw shut before walking swiftly towards the Room. I let out a slow breath feeling the Mark starting to move against my skin. I gasped, clenching my arm, the burning sensation lapping at my senses. My lips started to move on their own, speaking hushly to myself. 

Bring me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. Bring me Harry Potter and you all shall live. You have 1 hour. 

Voldemort’s voice rang clearly in my head as I gritted my teeth together. A clatter of footsteps and some shouting as I forced my body more into the shadows. 

“The diadem is in the Room of Requirement. After that one, it’s Nagini.” 

“Harry you aren’t going alone!” 

“Hermione stop! I can’t risk the lives of both you and Ron.” 

“Stop. We’re friends. You need us as much as we need you.” There was a pause before Harry sighed. 

“Come on, let’s go. And keep an eye out for Malfoy and Nora.” They ran off as I walked out of the shadows, a frown settled on my lips. I quietly followed after them, careful to not be spotted by any of the students or professors that were running around. 

The decorated wall now had 2 large doors appear as the trio disappeared inside. I followed after them, closing the door quietly behind me. Malfoy was right. It was a bunch of junk everywhere. Piles of old desks, equipment, brooms and such were piled high to the ceiling. My heart was pounding. A familiar buzz running through my ear as I clutched my chest. The Horocrux was near. It ached to be reunited. I heard some items clattering to the floor near me as I hid behind a pile. 

“Up there, Hermione! Look!” Harry said.

“Stop.” It was Malfoy. I quietly moved so that I could see the scene unfolding before me. Draco was pointing his wand at Harry, Hermione, and Ron while beside him was Goyle and Blaise. 

“Malfoy..” Harry softly said. 

“Do it, Malfoy. Do it! Kill them!” Goyle spat out as I watched Malfoy nervously look between Goyle and Blaise.

“Don’t do this Malfoy. You know we have to.” 

“No! No..you can’t. It’ll kill her. It’ll kill the baby.” 

“Baby?” Hermione gasped as Blaise and Goyle even turned to him in shock. Draco clenched his jaw tight as he tightened his grip on the wand. 

“If you destroy that, you’ll destroy my family. I can’t let you do that.” 

“But Voldemort will live! He’ll ruin everything!” 

“What’s more to ruin? Everything is already fucked.” Draco chuckled darkly. “But I won’t let you ruin what I already have. What I cherish. I deserve some happiness in my fucked up life!” He shouted. A twinge of pain hit me in the chest as I clutched my robe. What was this feeling? Bitterness? Proudness? Heartache? 

“I’m sorry, Malfoy. It has to be done.” 

“Expelliarmus!” Both Malfoy and Hermione shouted the jinx sending their connected jinxes up towards a pile striking it down. I moved out of the way avoiding the crumbling items. 

“Fiendfyre!” A wave of fire pushed out of Goyle’s wand as I gritted my teeth together. The fire was starting to envelop the piles. I ran towards the exit pausing as I heard a scream. I looked back to see Goyle falling into the pits of fire as I narrowed my eyes a bit. Up above, Draco and Blaise were climbing upwards to reach the top avoiding the flames below. Something was pulling me towards him as I immediately apparated, appearing at the top of the pile. Draco looked at me wide eyed as I bent down to grab his arm. 

“Nora!” I looked up to see Harry flying towards us. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I pressed my hand out, a gust of wind pushing Harry and his friends back. They looked at me wide eyed as I touched Blaise’s arm as well, apparating us out of the room. 

We landed outside of the doors. Blaise and Draco both fell to their backs as I heard the shouting and screams echoing around us. The boys scrambled up, their suits dirty and hair ruffled. 

“It’s starting..” Blaise said softly as I spun around towards the two. 

“Get out of here.” 

“No! Let me come with you.” Draco took my arm which I jerked away from him. 

“Stay away from me.” I hissed, spinning around and apparating ignoring his cries to stay. I ended up in the Astronomy Tower clenching the railing as a sudden heat spread over me. I gasped, clutching into the cold railing as it permeated through me. It felt like my insides were melting inside of me as I screamed, falling down to my knees. One hand still clutching the railing while the other one grasping onto my stomach. My insides felt as if they were being torn apart as an ache seeped through my abdomen. Voldemort was screaming in my ears as my chest ached heavily, my heartbeat slowing. 

The diadem had been destroyed.


	32. Goodnight Professor

_..where...Nora?...._   
_...are you…_   
_...come back to me baby._

My eyes fluttered open staring up at the blue sky. I couldn’t hear any screaming, no fighting, nothing. Just the gentle rush of the wind. 

How long had I been here for? How did I get here? 

I slowly lifted myself from the floor of the Astronomy Tower, feeling my knees shake. My head and chest were pounding as my arms wrapped themselves around my stomach. Was she okay? 

A sharp jolt hit me in the head as I gasped, stumbling forward a bit. Voldemort’s voice echoed in my mind loudly. 

_Come, Nora. We must keep each other safe._

The Mark burned against my arm as I clenched my jaw together tightly. I apparated with a loud pop landing on a grass ledge near the Forbidden Forest. Only a handful of Death Eaters remained as I slowly walked towards them. They were healing each other’s wounds, speaking hushly with each other. 

“He’s getting weak..”   
“We’re dead if we get caught..” 

There was fear and animosity running through the remaining Death Eaters as I clenched my jaw. It was spiraling downward for the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I saw a familiar streak of white hair sitting on a tree stump as I paused. 

“Draco?” I said quietly. They turned their head, Narcissa staring at me. Her hair was wildly everywhere as she stood up immediately crossing the field towards me. 

“Nora.” She breathed out, wrapping her arms around me. She was crying. I hugged her back before she pulled away clutching into my arms. “Draco. Where’s Draco?” 

“I..I don’t know Narcissa. I thought he would’ve been here with you.” I said, my eyes slightly widening. 

“My Draco you don’t think..” 

“No, Narcissa. He’s alive. Don’t think that.” I gripped her hands giving her a smile. She nodded, letting go of my hands. 

“The Dark Lord’s waiting for you. At the edge.” She smiled sadly at me returning back to the tree stump. I walked quietly through the field stopping as I saw Nagini lift her head towards me. She even looked exhausted. Voldemort slowly turned around, his face tense with rage and pain. 

“Must keep you safe..come with me.” He motioned me over as I sucked in a deep breath before giving him my arm. The 3 of us apparated landing at what seemed like a boat dock. Snape was waiting for us. He raised an eyebrow at me before looking at Voldemort. 

“My Lord..” Snape started. 

“Severus. Most loyal servant of mine. You’ve done well.” Voldemort slowly said, circling around Snape. Nagini followed Voldemort as I stood rigid on the dock. A chill ran through my body as I watched Voldemort. 

“You’ve done everything I’ve ever asked you to do. Do you know how..happy that makes me feel?” Voldemort sneered as Snape’s lips tightened in a line. 

“Thank you my Lord.” 

“Remind me, Severus, how does the Elder Wand work? How does it choose its master?” Snape blinked a few times before answering hushly. 

“Whoever disarms the previous owner of the Elder Wand is able to wield the power of it..” 

“Ah yes..that’s it. You see Severus, I’m left with a predicament. You disarmed Dumbledore which means the Elder Wand calls to you. Which then means I am unable to harness its full power.” My eyes widened as I took a step forward. Snape stopped me with a motion of his hand. Voldemort sneered some lifting his hands in a shrug. 

“I’m sorry Severus. But you must die.” 

“No-“ I gasped as Nagini immediately lunged for Snape tackling him down against the dock walls. I covered my mouth in horror as I watched Nagini mercilessly pierce into Snape’s throat, blood flying everywhere. Tears sprung up to my eyes as Voldemort laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“It’s time, Nora..” him and Nagini apparated as I ran towards Snape. His breathing was shallow as he held his hand against his wounds. I removed them placing mine there instead and fumbling out my wand. He placed his free hand on my wand pushing it down. 

“Let me save you..” I cried as his dark eyes filled with tears. He brushed some hair out of my eyes, sputtering out the next set of words. 

“Remember who you truly are.” Tears streamed down my cheeks as I gripped his wound tighter feeling his blood spill over my fingers. 

“Lily should’ve loved you.” I whispered. I heard slight shuffling near me as I looked up quickly to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring wide eyed at me. Hermione gasped seeing Snape as I slowly stood up, gripping my wand. 

“Nora..” I smiled sadly at Harry, ignoring the tears that blurred my vision. 

“Kill me, please.”


	33. Save Him

Harry stared at me in shock as I smiled slightly. 

“Nora..you..” 

“When Nagini dies, Voldemort will merge with me. I won’t have any control over anything I say or do. I need you to promise me that you’ll kill me to destroy Voldemort once and for all.” 

“But Malfoy! Your baby..” I brushed away the tears as I placed a hand over my stomach. 

“The resurrection stone..use it on her. Not me. I’ve lived enough but she deserves a life.” I whispered as Harry clenched his jaw tight together. I rubbed my stomach softly, a lump forming in my throat. “She’s innocent.” 

“But you deserve a life too, Nora! You deserve just as much happiness as anyone else.” Hermione said. 

“Peterson’s don’t deserve redemption, Hermione.” 

“But you’re not a Peterson anymore. You’re a Malfoy. And you and Draco deserve a happy life.” Harry said quietly. I paused at his words. I chuckled slightly, feeling the Mark burn intensely against my skin. He was waiting. Calling for me. 

“I vowed to save Draco. Please help me at least do that.” I apparated out of the boat house, landing softly against the green grass again behind Voldemort. He sneered down at me as he raised the Elder Wand into the air, a bolt of lightning striking the clouds above as he let out a cackle. 

“It’s mine! The Elder Wand is mine!” Cheers erupted from the Death Eaters behind us as I clenched my hands into fists. 

Draco. I love you. Please forgive me. 

I don’t think I’ll make it home tonight.


	34. And Then There Was 1

There was a plan. Voldemort would battle Harry. Nagini and I would stay back to protect ourselves from him. Voldemort knew that Harry didn’t have the guts to kill me if we ended up merging. One of the main reasons why he placed his Horocrux in me. 

We followed after Voldemort down the stone bridge towards Hogwarts. I could already see a few students and Professors emerge standing on the steps. They all looked exhausted and scared. Uncertain of what would happen next. Shortly, we made it towards the main courtyard. Voldemort walked a few steps ahead as Nagini and I stayed slightly behind him. The rest of the Death Eaters fanned out behind us as I scanned through the students faces. 

Where was Draco? 

I glanced over my shoulder at Narcissa who was panicking as I bit my lower lip. But then I saw him. He was moving through the throng of students, his white hair covered in dust and soot. His suit was dirtied up as his eyes met mine. They widened as I smiled slightly at him. 

“Was it worth it Hogwarts? The deaths? The suffering?” Voldemort sneered as the Death Eaters chuckled behind us. I saw Mr. Weasley clenching onto his daughter’s shoulder as his eyes wavered between me and Voldemort. 

“I’ll give you one more chance! Come join me now and you will be spared a most horrific death.” Voldemort extended his hands as no one moved. Draco didn’t even move. His eyes never left mine as I felt the lump go larger in my throat. He wanted to stay. He wanted this to be all over. I smiled again at him. 

“Proud of you..” I whispered. 

“Draco..Draco!” Lucius hissed. The students slightly turned towards Draco who looked nervously at everyone. “Come here!” 

“Draco.” Narcissa said calmly. Draco looked at me as I placed a hand on my stomach. I looked back at Narcissa as she gasped understanding the situation before turning back towards Draco. I saw McGonagall slightly walk over placing a hand on his shoulder, comforting him on his decision. Voldemort sneered. 

“How tragic. Betrayed by your own husband, Nora! What a shameful man.” All of the Death Eaters laughed. 

“Not shameful, Voldemort. He understands what’s right from wrong.” Harry pushed through the crowd of students as he walked away from them, standing a few feet away from Voldemort. Voldemort smirked, gripping his wand slightly. 

“Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die.” Harry’s eyes flickered over to mine before raising a wand towards Voldemort. 

“You will be the one who will die, Voldemort!” 

Immediately Harry casted out a spell but Voldemort quickly shielded it away. It landed behind him towards some Death Eaters as most of them started to apparate out of the bridge. Nagini hissed loudly as Voldemort followed after Harry who had bolted to the side of the castle. 

“Traitors!” Bellatrix spat out at the ones who had left before starting to fire consecutive curses towards the students. Everything was in chaos again, students screaming and rushing into the castle as I took a few steps forward, gripping my wand tightly. 

“Draco.” I breathed out as he ran towards me. We reached out to each other as I stopped. 

“Nora?” His eyes widened as a shock ran through my body. It was in slow motions. People fighting outside in the courtyard. Death Eaters falling to their deaths. And then Nagini lunging at Neville. 

Neville brandished the Sword of Gryffindor, shouting, as he cut off the head of Nagini. Draco must’ve seen as well as he gasped, immediately looking back at me. 

“NO!” He bellowed as I smiled sadly at Draco, our fingers barely touching. 

“Goodbye Draco.”


	35. The Final Battle

The initial shock that ran through my body jerked me backwards away from Draco as I screamed, immediately grasping my head. An ice pick was being nailed into my head as I gasped through the pain. Tears sprung up to my eyes as a chill ran down my spine making all of the hairs on my body stand up. Volts of electricity were shooting up through every vein in my body, forcing my heart to almost restart. It was like someone was impaling my heart with an electric spear over and over again, leaving absolutely nothing behind. 

I stumbled back a few more steps, my hands slowly lowering to my side before I started coughing harshly. Blood splattered onto the ground as everything seemed to slow around me. I looked up through my hair watching as Draco was rushing towards me and then Harry landing a few yards away with Voldemort who was violently convulsing on the ground. Everything quieted down as I let out a slow yet shaky breath. My eyes narrowed as I lifted my wand towards Draco. 

“Redacto!” The stone immediately ruptured right in front of Draco’s feet forcing him to stop as he stared at me wide eyed. Voldemort’s body stilled as slowly his flesh started to dissolve as everyone gasped. Harry stared at me wide eyed as a ghostlike hue lifted from Voldemort’s body and moved over towards me. 

“No..Nora, don’t!” Draco shouted as I lifted my hand up grasping the hue. Immediately, a gust of wind shot through the ground, everyone covering their faces from the scattered debris. I slowly stood up straight, feeling a new sensation wash over me. 

A new sense of power coursed through my veins as I looked down at my hands. A smile lifted onto my lips as I reached my hand out, the Elder Wand flying over towards my hand. I gripped the new wand twirling it around in my fingers as I looked up, my gaze locking with Harry’s. His mouth opened in disbelief as he took a few steps back. 

“N..Nora?” I started to laugh quietly as it grew in volume. My voice warped with Voldemort’s as I sneered towards Harry. 

“Nora is mine.” I said slowly. “Go ahead Harry! Kill me. You don’t have the guts to kill your own friend, do you?!” I shouted, taking a step towards Harry raising the Elder Wand towards him. 

“Harry!” A girl screamed as I fired a curse his way. He rebounded it as he scrambled to his feet. 

“Fight me you coward!” I shouted, sending another hex, striking a nearby stone column. Harry shot a spell my way as I easily deflected it, my eyes narrowing slightly. 

“You’re the coward Voldemort! Using an innocent witch instead of fighting me like a man.” I smirked as we both pointed out wands at each other. 

“Avada Kedavra!”   
“Expelliarmus!” 

A green bolt of lightning struck out towards the red lightning that Harry had produced. I tightened my grip on the wand forcing it to overpower Harry’s spell. It was almost to Harry’s wand as a shot of pain hit me in the stomach. 

“Stop, Nora! Please!” 

I grimaced, aiming my wand upwards as I clutched my stomach. Harry was panting as he kept his wand trained on me. I started to cough, blood coming out as I bit my lower lip. My head was pounding as I looked up to see Draco standing beside Harry, his eyes radiating with pain and fear. 

“Annoying little git.” I muttered darkly before raising my wand once more at Harry. “I am immortal! Avada Kedavra!”

I shot the killing curse once more at Harry who immediately fired back a spell as they hit against each other. The pain in my stomach continued forcing me to stagger a few steps back. The spell hit the Elder Wand sending it flying out of my hand as I gasped at the pain in my hand. It was bleeding. 

“Now Draco!” Someone shouted as I looked up quickly to see Draco upon me. His face was contorted in pain as my eyes widened slightly. 

“Draco..” I whispered as he bit his lower lip, tears flowing down his cheeks. I smiled softly at him, ignoring the screams from within me as I felt it immediately before our lips met. 

Draco had thrusted the Sword of Gryffindor in my chest.


	36. Princess of Fates

It was deadly silent around us, the only sound of blood dripping down against the cobblestones. Draco pulled away from me, blood on his lower lip as he gripped the hilt of the sword tight. I fell to my knees, my hands slowly moving towards the area where the sword had embedded itself inside of me. My hands were shaking, a new sense of pain swarming over me as I slowly looked up at Draco. 

“Don’t..cry..” I whispered, blood spurting out of my mouth. “You..did it, Draco..” I tried to smile as he clenched his jaw tight together. He jerked the sword out of my chest as I gasped from the release of pressure. My body shuddered under the pain as I heard Voldemort’s demeaning scream in my ears. I chuckled, holding a hand against the open wound, blood seeping through my fingers. 

“Fuck you..” I muttered as a chill ran through my body, churning in my stomach as a dark spirit-like figure wafted up into the air. It felt like 500 pounds had been lifted off of my body as I let out a slow breath feeling my body sag backwards. 

“Nora!” Draco shouted, the sword clattering down against the ground as he rushed forward catching me. He placed a hand over mine holding the wound tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry..please..someone help her!!

I looked up at Draco’s face as I reached up to stroke his cheek softly. A flutter of footsteps rushed over towards us as I kept my eyes on Draco. 

“Hermione, hurry!” 

“Shes losing too much blood, Harry! Ron, help me with this.” Someone was pressing something hard into my wound as I gasped. I clenched into Draco’s shirt as he leaned down kissing my forehead. 

“Hang in there, Princess.” He said tensely. 

“Princess..you..haven't said that in a while..” I choked out as I coughed out some more blood. I wheezed in another breath as Draco pulled away, clutching my body close to his. “It’s okay Draco..let go.” I whispered. His eyes widened. 

“No..no..no! I won’t! Don’t you dare give up on me Nora!” He shouted as I placed a hand over his. Tears poured out of my eyes, mixing with my blood. “What the hell is taking you so long?!” He spat out towards Hermione. 

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” 

“Let go, Draco.” I whispered once more, feeling a chill run through my body. He was sobbing. Deep heavy sobs. I let out a slow breath feeling my eyelids grow heavy. 

“Don’t leave me baby...please. I can’t live without you..” 

“You were my happiness, Draco..” I smiled once more, gripping his hand as I felt my eyes close hearing his mournful wail vibrate through my cold body. 

“NORA!”


	37. Purgatory

Why did it feel so cold? Wasn’t the afterlife suppose to be warmer? More open? 

I blinked a few times, my eyes taking a while to adjust to the brightness that surrounded me. I sat up, glancing down at my attire seeing my blood stained clothes as I looked around. I was on a platform with empty tracks and an all white decor. 

“Oh hello Nora.” I looked behind me as my eyes widened. Dumbledore was walking towards me adorned in all white as he smiled softly down at me. “What are you doing down there?” He extended his hand towards me which I took, him pulling me up to my feet. 

“I..I haven’t the faintest idea, Professor. Where are we?” 

“Hmm..the muggles like to call it Purgatory but I like to call it, the Inbetween.” He said while waving his fingers around. I laughed slightly as he smiled motioning me over towards a bench. 

“What are you doing here then, Professor?” I sat down beside him as he clapped his hands on his lap. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Nora.” 

“For..me?” I blinked in confusion as he smiled. He lifted his palm as a compact mirror appeared on his hand. He handed it to me as I opened it staring at the reflection. I gasped. No longer did I have the bright golden eyes. My violet ones had come back. I touched my cheeks before looking at Dumbledore. 

“The violet suits you much better.” I smiled slightly closing the compact mirror as it dissolved in my hand. 

“Is it because I’m no longer a Horocrux?” Dumbledore nodded. 

“A heroic action by your husband. Reckless but heroic.” I smiled some as Dumbledore waved his hand in the air. A rip in the scenery bended showing a current action of Draco. I gasped seeing him clutch my dead body against his. Narcissa was trying to console him. My breath hitched as I saw Viola and Cedric sobbing nearby. Draco’s loud sobs pierced through my heart as I bit my lower lip. The image floated away as I reached out towards it. Dumbledore stood up walking away as I quickly got up, walking after him. 

“Professor, you couldn’t have been waiting all this time for me just to show me my eye colors.” He chuckled, clasping his hands behind him. 

“You’ve always been very perceptive, Nora. One of the first things I noticed once you stepped into Hogwarts.” He stopped walking, squinting his eyes in the distance. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

I frowned at him as I stood beside him. We waited quietly until the mist started to disappear and a figure appeared, walking towards us. I didn’t recognize her. 

She had long white hair, a petite frame, but with sharp violet eyes. I gasped as she stopped before us smiling. 

“Hi mom.” I immediately touched my stomach feeling absolutely nothing. No radiant heat. No heartbeat. Tears swelled to my eyes as I slowly reached out to her. My fingers brushed against her cheek as she smiled more at me. 

“You..you look so much like your father.” I choked out as she laughed some, the sound echoing that of Draco’s. 

“Really? I thought I took after you.” I immediately wrapped my arms around her as she smiled, hugging me back tightly. 

“I think she looks the perfect blend of you and Draco.” Dumbledore chuckled as we pulled away from each other. 

“But..why are you here?” I asked, brushing her hair away from her face. Annalise looked up at Dumbledore as he placed a hand on her and my shoulder. 

“Annalise didn't want her mother to suffer anymore. She was forcing you to feel those pains during your fight with Harry.” Annalise smiled sheepishly, holding my hand tightly. 

“You saved me then.” I whispered clutching onto her hands. They felt soft like Draco’s. 

“And..unfortunately Annalise didn’t make it. The strain and stress of your death and the Horocrux’s destructions led to your miscarriage.” My jaw clenched tight together as Annalise smiled at me. 

“I don’t blame you, mom.” 

“But Harry can revive her right? He has the resurrection stone.” I looked quickly at Dumbledore than at Annalise. She smiled softly at me. 

“It’s time you lived happily, mom. Dad needs you.” 

“No..no, no. I’ve lived my life you haven’t-“ 

“You haven’t lived your life with dad yet. You’re only getting started.” Annalise said quietly, letting go of my hands. Dumbledore let go of my shoulder as well, peering at me over his glasses. 

“Your daughter’s right, Nora. Draco needs you and you need Draco. You’ve suffered enough. It’s time you enjoyed your marriage..the proper way.” Dumbledore smiled, taking a few steps away from me. Annalise smiled, hugging me once more. 

“Goodbye mom. I love you. I’ll always be by your side.” She kissed my cheek as I reached for her as she took her spot beside Dumbledore. 

“Don’t go..!” 

“Goodbye Nora. We shall meet again when it’s your time.” Dumbledore said softly, placing a hand on Annalise’s shoulder. She smiled once more waving at me. 

“Bye mom. Tell dad I said hello.” 

A bright light emitted from both Dumbledore and Annalise, completely blinding me before enveloping me in pitch black darkness.


	38. A Lifetime With You

It felt heavy. Something was squeezing me tightly as I gasped. 

“Cant..can’t breathe..” I choked out as quickly the pressure lifted off of me. My eyes fluttered open seeing nothing but the pink and orange sky from the setting sun. I blinked a few times before turning my head to the side to see Viola’s wide eyes staring at me. “H..hey.” I croaked out as her jaw opened wide. 

“C..ced...CEDRIC!” She screeched as I slowly sat up, clutching my chest. The wound had stopped bleeding and had closed up as I looked around me. The rubble of Hogwarts’s destruction was everywhere. Bodies were being brought into the castle as I looked back at Viola. Her face was pale as a ghost. She had cuts and bruises along her neck and face. 

“What?!” Cedric came bolting over towards us, stopping as soon as he saw me. “N..Nora?” I smiled at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Tell me I’m not seeing things, Ced. Tell me!” Viola shouted, slowly making her way over to me. I chuckled as she poked my arm. She screeched again before wrapping her arms tightly around me. “YOU'RE ALIVE!” 

I laughed patting her shoulder as Cedric joined in the hug, squeezing the both of us. 

“Okay, okay I can’t breathe. Let go!” I laughed as they both let go of me. Cedric helped me up to my feet as I looked around. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“They’re all recuperating in the Great Hall. Some are starting funerals..I think Draco was in there too.” I started walking towards there, stumbling a bit on my feet. Viola grabbed my arm, steadying me, as I smiled at her. We all walked towards the Great Hall as I gasped at the amount of bodies that lay on the floor. 

“Remember Fred Weasley? He died..so did Lavendar Brown and..” Viola glanced at Cedric whose eyes were on a body, “Cho.” I jerked my head towards Viola seeing tears pop up into her eyes. Cedric let out a shaky breath as he looked at me, a sad smile on his lips. 

“She died protecting a first year.” 

“Ced..” he shook his head, motioning with it towards the corner of the Hall. I looked towards it seeing Draco sitting on a table, his back turned towards me. He was sitting alone, his shoulders hunched over. I slowly started to walk towards him, ignoring the gasps and whispers of the nearby students as my heart started to pound. 

Him. Him. He only mattered. Draco only mattered. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder as he immediately shrugged it off. 

“Piss off.” He snapped as I smiled slightly. I placed my hand once again on his shoulder as he let out an aggravated sigh, turning around to face me. I smiled more. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes roughly. 

“Cat got your tongue, Draco?” I laughed softly as I walked around the table to be in front of him. He followed my every move as I placed a hand on his chest. “Never kill me with a sword again, okay?” His jaw dropped open before he gripped my hand tightly pulling me in a tight hug. I smiled, tears pricking up to my eyes as I hugged him back tightly, hiding my face in his shoulder. 

“Nora..Nora..my darling..” He sobbed, clutching me tightly to him. I stroked his hair, lifting my head to kiss his cheek softly. “You came back..” 

“Always.” I said softly as he pulled away from me. My smile faltered as I choked back on some tears. “Draco..she didn’t make it..Annalise.” His eyes widened as he immediately placed a hand on my stomach. 

“She..I met her. She looked just like you. She wanted me to tell you hi and she..she was absolutely beautiful.” I bit my lower lip feeling my tears roll down. Draco let in a sharp breath, clutching my blouse. He pulled me to him again, kissing my forehead and cheeks. 

“She wanted us to live happily from this day forward.” I said quietly as Draco slowly pulled away, brushing my hair out of my face. He gazed down into my eyes smiling slightly. 

“Violet looks amazing on you..” I chuckled as he pressed his lips against mine. He gripped my face desperately holding me to him. 

“I want to do everything right again. Let’s get married again. Let’s have a proper honeymoon. Let’s start a family. You are who I live for. ” He breathed out against my lips as I laughed, brushing my lips against his, tears streaming down both of our cheeks. 

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll always say yes to you..in this lifetime and the nexts.” I said softly as he pressed his forehead against mine. 

“We did it, Princess. We’re free.” I smiled, closing my eyes to his touch. 

“We’re finally free.”


	39. Epilogue: 12 years later

The Great Hall was bustling with students. Brightly lit torches and candles littered the Hall as bright colors for each of the Houses waved proudly on the sides. I sat quietly at the faculty table, my hands clasped on it. Professor Flitwick sat beside me, redoing his tie as he smiled up at me. 

“Big day for you, Nora?” I smiled at the Professor, my eyes moving towards the opened Great Hall doors as first years were piling in following after Professor McGonagall. She caught my gaze smiling slightly before opening her parchment. I felt a hand clutch mine as I looked to my other side to see Draco smiling at me. His white hair was slicked back as he wore a simple white button down shirt and black slacks. 

“Do you think they’re as nervous as we were?” He asked quietly as I laughed. He pressed a kiss to my cheek as I squeezed his hand. 

“I think even more knowing that their father is Headmaster.” I said, winking at him. He snorted, leaning back in his chair. 

“What about their mother? Revered Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” He winked at me this time as I laughed again. 

12 years had passed since the final battle against Voldemort. It didn’t take long for Hogwarts to be rebuilt. But what took the longest was the grieving period. We held a vigil for Annalise than it seemed like after that it was back to back funerals. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Cho Chang, and others. We attended all of the funerals. However there was some good news. Harry and Ginny had gotten married along with Ron and Hermione. We all had children around the same age. 

A few years back, McGonagall had contacted Draco and I about taking positions at Hogwarts. Her heart laid with teaching and she thought Draco would be the perfect fit as Headmaster. I completely agreed. Of course it was met with some backlash due to our history but with the help and support of our friends and colleagues it quickly dissipated. 

Now, our twins, Scorpius and Astraea, were attending their first year at Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron’s children. Draco and I had made a silent bet on where our children would be sorted into. 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!” I smiled watching him timidly walk up to the stool. He looked at me frantically as I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled slightly before sitting down. Draco leaned towards me, whispering. 

“Slytherin.” I rolled my eyes as the sorting hat thought some more. From the back, Scorpius looked just like Draco. 

“SLYTHERIN!” Draco clapped the loudest making Scorpius flush with embarrassment as I smiled watching him run towards his new table. 

“Astraea Toka Malfoy!” Astraea was more timid than her brother. She had long white hair but eyes like mine, a bright violet color. She quietly walked up to the stool, glancing at the both of us as Draco waved at her. She was a total daddy’s girl and he loved it. He absolutely breathed for her. I leaned towards Draco this time. 

“Ravenclaw.” 

“No, I think she’ll be Slytherin just like her dad.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Draco spurt out his pumpkin juice as a few professors looked at him in confusion. Astraea looked back at us, fear in her eyes as I smiled reassuringly at her. 

“That’s a nice change.” Flitwick snorted as I laughed. 

“Who would’ve thought we would have a little Gryffindor in our home.” I said.

“Potters never gonna let me live this one down now.” Draco muttered as I squeezed his knee. He looked at me, a sly grin on his lips. “I won. You owe me.” I smiled, tilting my head at him. 

“And what do I owe you Headmaster?” His eyes twinkled in the brightness of the Great Hall as he brushed his fingers against my cheek. 

“My office. 10 minutes.” He smirked, rubbing his thumb against my lips. He pulled away, winking at me leaving a flush on my cheeks. 

16 years later and Draco was still the very same smart ass boy that I had fallen in love with. 

And not once have I ever regretted it. 

**and that’s it! The finale of the Nora saga! Thank you everyone who read the saga, commented, kudos, everything . You are all the reason why I write ;; I’m so overwhelmed with the positive feedback I received from this saga that I’m planning on doing some more with Nora :) but anyways, thank you again for reading! Subscribe to my page to make sure you know when I post more stories!! Much love xo**


End file.
